Snapshots
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots written for the spn 30snapshots prompt table over on LiveJournal. All will involve Sam and Gabriel in some form or another. Be warned for sheer randomness. And Gabriel.
1. Night

**Title**: Super Secret Angel Force, GO!  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Sam/Loki(Trickster) (mentions Dean/Castiel)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt(s**): 12. Night  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own any of this.  
**Summary**: Sam and Loki consider what costumes Dean and Castiel would wear when saving the world as part of the Super Secret Angel Force!  
**Word Count:** 908 words  
**Warnings**: Blatant misuse of a thesaurus, blasphemy, randomness, artistic license in the use of the prompt… strange attempt at humour. Oh, slash too. Yeah.  
**Author** **Notes**: So this is sort of a timestamp to Tall Tales and Slight Exaggerations and Harsh Truths and Blunt Observations, but due to complete randomness of this, you don't actually need to read them.

"So, in the dead of night, they swoop in, causing the strange girl with the overly alliterate name—"

"Jemma Jayne Jamieson."

"Yeah, her. So the two members of the Super Secret Angel Force swoop in to save the day—"

"What would they wear?"

"I—What? What do you mean?"

"All Superheroes need a costume. Preferably made of spandex, but given who said superheroes are, we can pass on the spandex."

"Huh. They should have aliases as well."

"Costumes first, Sammy. No need to get ahead of ourselv—"

"But they should be all alliteration-y."

"Dean's had a detrimental affect on your intelligence, hasn't he?"

There was a muffled yelp, followed quickly by a maniacal giggle and a quiet thump, ending with Sam straddling across Loki's waist, smirking down at the pouting demi-god.

"Don't insult me intelligence, Loki. Now, where were we?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. Loki just rolled his eyes and fidgeted to get comfy.

"Jemma Jayne Jamieson was being saved."

"Oh yeah! So our intrepid—"

"Intrepid? Really?"

"Hush. Our intrepid duo bamfed into the room—"

"Can we use 'bamfed'? Does Marvel not own that particular term?"

"Can they claim ownership over a verb?"

"Who cares? So they bamfed into the room?"

"You were the one to point it out, by the way. But yes, they bamfed into the room because Castiel—"

"Celestial Cas the Cautionary."

"That sucks."

"You do better then!"

"Fine! Cas the Celest—"

"We should stop with the celestial."

"We're going to be here all night."

"We don't have anything better to do." Loki pointed out, whilst Sam shifted where he was still straddling Loki, getting more comfortable.

"I can't believe they locked us in here." Sam muttered, pouting and then making a startled squeak when Loki pushed up to kiss him, and used Sam's distraction to flip their positions, smugly smirking down at Sam when he pulled back, sitting back on Sam's thighs.

"Right, So Cautionary Cas and Dipshit Dean—"

"Not exactly child friendly, is it?"

"Fine, I refuse to call him dastardly, and I have no other descriptive words beginning with D."

"Er… Difficult? Disturbed?"

"Douche?"

"Again with the kids."

"Distasteful!"

"Awesome. Cautionary Cas and Distasteful Dean swooped in, in the dead of night, with the aid of Cautionary Cas' epic bamfing abilities and Invisible Fairy Wings of Doom."

"Really? Fairy wings?"

"He refuses to show them to us. I want solid proof that they're not made of gossamer, glitter and all things pretty and pink." Sam stated, fidgeting on the floor slightly, then sighing when his back clicked.

"True. Okay, Distasteful Dean stared at Jemma Jayne Jamieson and leered, before giving a girly scream of fear when his lack of paying attention resulted in being thrown across the room by the—"

"Ghost?"

"Ghost that was haunting JJJ's house. Cautionary Cas in his cautionary ways, immediately jumped out of the firing line of the ghost's anger, his 'blatantly a flasher's' trenchcoat tails flapping dramatically in a breeze only he could have created, and –"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the trenchcoat? Shouldn't we work on their costumes too?"

"He's got to have the trenchcoat. I've never seen him without it, have you?" Loki asked, looking down at Sam, who seemed to think about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "Exactly! I bet he even wears it in bed!"

"He doesn't sleep. Or, you know, _sleep_. He _does_ wear it during the eyefucking tournaments though." Sam commented, then nodded agreeably. "Okay, the coat stays. He wearing the suit as well?"

"Sure, but the shirt can be dramatically ripped open to reveal a black spandex vest underneath with CC on it sparkly pink. To go with the Invisible Fairy Wings of Doom."

"Agreed. What about Distasteful Dean?"

"Hmm. I can see Dean in something similar to Batman circa Joel Schumacher, personally." Loki suggested and Sam snickered, whilst nodding fervently.

"Yes! Complete with obvious wedgy and… Oh! A swoopy cape made of flannel!" Sam added with a positively evil grin, and Loki gaped at him for a second before cackling loudly.

"Awesome! Right so… Cautionary Cas and Distasteful Dean re-gathered themselves and… what _do_ you do on hunts, besides get thrown into walls and generally make a nuisance of yourselves?"

"Er… save people?"

"Slowly."

"Still saving them."

"We really are going to be here all night, aren't we?"

"Look, it's hardly my fault that Dean's a dick. You were the one to mess with his 'baby'. I mean, I said don't do it, but noooo, you just had to turn the Impala into a mini cooper and make it only play the 'Self Preservation Society' song on repeat if the radio was turned on."

"If it helps, the car was made in '69."

"Not really, given the Impala was made in '67."

"Really? Huh, that explains why he was so upset then."

"Yeah, sure, that's the reason." Sam drawled, rolling his eyes and sighing loudly.

"We should draw Cautionary Cas and Distasteful Dean. Anyone else in the Super Secret Angel Force?"

"Nope. Just those two."

"Huh. So… Super Secret Angel Force, GO!" Loki said with a grin, punching his fist in the air. Sam gaped for a minute, then just groaned. It was going to be a long night.

**End Note** - I… have no words to explain this. Nope. Even for me, it's random. Was fun though.


	2. Years

**Title**: Seen And Not Heard  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Sam/Gabriel (mentioned, established), Dean/Castiel (mentioned, established)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 19. Years  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, or, you know, anything to do with them.  
**Summary**: Sam felt like he was trapped in a bad Twilight Zone episode.  
**Word Count**: 1,144 words  
**Warnings**: Crack. Schmoop. And, given it's me: Randomness.  
**Author Notes**: I recently kinda got hooked on de-aged fics. And decided to have a stab at one. This is the result. The title is from an old saying from the Victorian time, which went 'Children should be seen and not heard'. Sometimes, I think we should bring that saying back.

Had Sam realised that the witch they had been on the trails of had a similar sense of humour to his archangel partner, then Sam would probably (almost definitely) have thought about what he said before actually saying it.

Of course, had afore mentioned archangel partner _not_ been included in the curse, then Sam would honestly have looked to him first as the culprit. Really, it screamed 'Gabriel'. Unfortunately, it had. And it had also hit Dean.

So now, he and Castiel were stuck dealing with a four year old and a five year old, one of which (amusingly, the younger child) still had full control of his archangel abilities, which Sam thought completely unfair. And so did Dean, apparently. Also? The animosity between the two was there no matter what their age.

"Dean, stop trying attack Gabriel. Gabriel, don't turn Dean's hair blue." Sam said, though he'd passed the stage of caring about fifteen minutes into Castiel leaving him to 'search for the witch'. Yeah right, cowardly angel.

"But, Sammy! Dean was bein' mean!" Gabriel whined, and Sam rolled his eyes upwards and stifled the sigh that wanted to escape.

"Weren't!" Dean huffed, back, which resulted in Gabriel sticking his tongue out at Dean, causing Dean to give a tiny (and adorable, not that Sam would admit that out loud) growl before he launched himself at Gabriel.

Gabriel, seemingly forgetting his ability to curse Dean six ways from Sunday in the light of four feet of unbridled kiddie anger, shrieked and flung himself under the bed Sam had been sitting on. Which, Sam would deny snickering at, out of sheer self-preservation should Gabriel ever found out.

The thing was, Sam had decided that it wouldn't have been that bad, really, it wouldn't, had they recalled their adult minds. But no. They hadn't. Actually, Castiel and Bobby both (Sam had caved and rang the man five minutes into the curse) expressed their confusion on how they'd lost their adult minds, but still actually retained their memories of _who_ Sam and Castiel were. If not a little more innocent than their actual relationships. Sam was so very grateful for that. Gabriel was a handsy little bastard when he wanted to be. Even more so when he knew it was disturbing Sam.

Nothing would have been more disturbing than an overly affection four year old archangel.

Speaking of, Sam shot Dean a warning look, and then got off the bed to look under it to see if Gabriel was alright. He saw a tiny face with a mop of strawberry blond hair and huge tawny eyes staring back at him, and he smiled kindly.

"Gabe, come on, Dean won't hurt you, he promises." Sam said, and the eyes narrowed at him, probably not helped by the petulant little huff behind him from Dean. Sam never wanted kids. Ever. "Come out and Dean will apologise—"

"Won't! Sammy, you can't make me! Shan't and won't!" Dean exclaimed and Sam felt the warning sirens in the back of his mind that all parents must develop, that warned of impending temper tantrum.

"Dean…" Sam sighed, holding back a curse (he and Castiel had learnt that lesson two minutes into the curse) when he banged his head on the edge of the bed as he pulled back. Shifting to stay sitting next to the bed, Sam looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow. Dean just huffed, pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Shan't!"

"Dean…"

"No! Nononononononono!" Dean screamed and Sam just watched in stunned silence when Dean threw himself on the floor and started to kick his legs, screaming 'no' over and over again. Bit of an exaggeration really, in Sam's opinion. He only wanted the little br—Dean to apologise.

Now, Sam thought back to when he was Dean's age, which was a stretch, given the amount of damn years that had passed since, and he didn't actually recall ever throwing a tantrum like that. And he doubted Dean had done so the first time he was five. Possibly before Sam was born and everything went to shit. Or, the apocalypse really had gotten to Dean, and now the curse was the final straw. Either way, Sam little big brother had finally snapped.

In the most amusing way possible, if you ignored the approaching headache.

Sam jerked in shock when a small hand curled into his, and he looked to see Gabriel's head pop out from under the bed, fingers wrapped around Sam's thumb, whilst Gabriel's free thumb was in his mouth.

"So'wee." Gabriel whispered, and Sam smiled at him softly, before turning to Dean, who suddenly just went silent and stayed where he was lying, face pressed to the floor, arms and legs spread-eagled on the floor.

"Finished, Dean?"

"Yeh." Dean whispered mournfully and Sam moved to kneel by the bed, tugging Gabriel out and placing him on the bed, before he gently took his hand out of Gabriel's grip and walked to crouch next to his brother. Sam placed a hand on Dean's back and rubbed it, soothing Dean's little shuddering hiccups.

"Tired?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded, causing Sam to nod once and lift Dean up, tiny little body curling around him, snuffling as he nuzzled into Sam's shoulder. "Nap time, yeah?"

Dean nodded against his shoulder, and Sam looked over to where Gabriel was watching him silently, with big innocent eyes. When Sam looked at him, Gabriel nodded, thumb still firmly lodged in his mouth, and Sam stomped on the urge to cry in joy.

"Right, nap time then." Sam said, placing Dean, who was semi-unconscious already, on the bed next to Gabriel. He grinned when Gabriel lay down and Dean immediately latched on to him, causing the two children to curl around one another and fall to sleep pretty much instantly. "I am never letting you forget this."

Sam quietly placed the blanket over the two, and the smirked and took out his phone, snapping a couple of photos of the two, mentally cackling, and then placing his phone back in his pocket.

Now they just had to work out how to break the curse, before Sam broke one of their necks. He felt like he'd aged the same amount of years that Gabriel had lost in the couple of hours since they'd been cursed.

He truly hoped Castiel had succeeded in finding the witch, and wasn't just 'drinking a liquor store' to ease the pain. Because Sam would have liked an invitation if it was the latter.

**End Note:** This came out a little more adorable than I had thought it would. I kinda like it. And also mentally cooed at the thought of a tiny Dean and a tiny Gabriel cuddled up together fast asleep. I might have to do another story to follow this one. It was fun!

**Second End Note:** My mum has always told me that she thought my favourite word when I was four/five was 'shan't' thus, Dean gets to say it a lot. Ornery little shit.


	3. Dawn

**Title**: Can I Keep I?

**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Gabriel/Sam

**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)

**Theme**: Theme 06: 365

**Prompt**: 01. Dawn

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Don't own this. Can you tell I'm getting pissy about this fact? Heh…

**Summary**: Dean should have warned Gabriel about Sam's small, tiny, little obsession with dogs. Possibly. Gabriel was going to remind him of this.

**Word Count**: 1248 words

**Warnings**: Random humour

**Author Notes**: *snort* Admit it, we all agree that, if Sam had the choice, he'd want to keep one…

Gabriel completely accepted that Sam was possibly not entirely all there in the head. He actually thought that was part of the gigantic hunter's charm and why Gabriel had found himself attracted to him in the first place. But, well, this took the biscuit.

It dawned on Gabriel that, also, Dean should have warned him about Sam's love of all things canine. And Gabriel was going to take great joy in reminding the hunter of that when he and Castiel eventually came back from wherever the hell they'd run off to on their date. Five days ago. It was moments like this that Gabriel realised he couldn't deny the fact he and Castiel were related.

Angels wooed their mates in style.

Still, Castiel had better make the most of this time with Dean, because Gabriel was going to maul the damned hunter when he got back. This was all Dean's fault. Gabriel just knew it.

Maybe he'd take it out on the Impala, force Dean to watch as he keyed the car, swapped the oil and water for Coke and chocolate syrup, slash the tyres and such. That would be both satisfying for Gabriel and traumatising for Dean. That would work. Then he'd turn it purple. There was no colour worse than purple in Gabriel's opinion.

If only he could work out where Dean had found a runty Hellhound from and how he'd sent it to Sam without Gabriel knowing.

Yes.

Hellhound.

"Aw. Look at you! Yes, you're so cute! Yes you are! Yes! No, don't chew that. Drop it! Jeremy, drop!" Jeremy? Gabriel wasn't going to ask. And he certainly wasn't going to admit that the damned animal (pun intended) was cute. Looked like a baby Barghest that still had yet to grow into it's huge paws.

Still, it wasn't a pet.

He wasn't going to cave.

Not at all.

"Aw, daddy-Gabe won't like you chewing on his Twizzlers, Jeremy. No, drop. Drop it. Don't growl at me." Gabriel rolled his eyes skyward, 'daddy-Gabe'? He was pretty sure it was beyond blasphemous to claim an Archangel to be a father of a Hellhound.

Or fucked up, at least.

"Sam…" Gabriel started, then trailed off when he was subjected to two pairs of wide puppy-dog eyes. Even if one pair was red. It was still cute (which Gabriel's mind could neither explain _or_ comprehend fully). It was moments like this, with those annoying pleading eyes, that Gabriel could also see similarities between Sam and Lucifer. The hunter and the Angel of the Dawn were both masters at getting Gabriel to give in to what they wanted.

Which really sucked.

And kinda disturbed him a little as well.

"Gabriel…" Sam started and Gabriel mentally groaned, he just _knew_ they were gonna keep the stupid mutt. "He's not a mutt." Fucking psychics.

"He's a hellhound, Sam. A hellhound. Now, I don't even like Dean, but even I know this would be a little spiteful. Isn't he scared of them? With good reason. Actually, why aren't _you_ scared of him? He's a _Hellhound_!" Gabriel exclaimed, glancing at the dog when it growled at him. It quickly shut up.

"He's adorable, Gabe! Look at him! We can't leave him! Who else would be able to look after him?" Sam asked, and Gabriel sighed and rubbed at his face with his hands.

"Who else would be able to _see_ him? Look, I can deal with him." Gabriel said, only to back up a step when Sam glared at him.

"Don't you dare! You're not smiting my dog!"

"_Your_ dog? You can't keep it!" Gabriel exclaimed, and the dog whined pathetically at him, whilst Gabriel swore Sam had tears in his eyes. "Oh for fucks sake."

"Gabe!"

"What? He's a Hellhound, Sam. I think he's heard worse. Like 'Please, God, no! Don't drag me into _Hell_!" Gabriel said, glaring when Sam just stared back at him, having up his hands over the dog's ears.

"He's only a baby, Gabriel! We can't abandon him."

"Where did he even come from? And he's not a baby. He's older than you are, Sam." Gabriel pointed out, and then gaped when Sam stuck his tongue out at him before turning to coo at the beast. "I thought _I_ was the childish one in this relationship."

"We're keeping him, Gabriel and that's final." Sam told him and Gabriel held back to urge to whine in frustration. He was an Archangel and a human and a reject-Hellhound were browbeating him. "Don't call him a reject, it's cruel and you'll hurt his feelings. He's called Jeremy."

"Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Annoying, isn't it?" Sam told him with a smug little smile on his face. "Regretting giving me that ability yet?"

"You weren't supposed to use it on me! I gave it to you to use on Dean! _Dean_! Castiel blocked me from his thoughts!" Gabriel whined (though he'd deny it if anyone pointed it out) and then sighed loudly and moved to sit on the bed. "You walk him, feed him, clean up after him and don't let him drag anyone into Hell. Or at all. No dragging, mauling, chewing, nibbling, nothing. Got that?"

"Yep! Promise, Gabe! He'll be the best behaved Hellhound ever." Sam agreed with an eager nod of his head, beaming widely at Gabriel, which made Gabriel a little better about his decision.

"He'll be… I don't… You can explain it to Dean when he gets back." Gabriel muttered, looking at the dog as it soaked up the praise and fuss Sam was showering it with and rolling his eyes. No wonder it had been rejected. It sucked at being terrifying.

"What? No way! He won't let me keep him, Gabriel! You have to tell him!" Sam whined, looking at Gabriel with the most heartbreakingly sad eyes, that Gabriel was actually a little thankful he was still a Pagan god in some respects and actually could shut off his ability to actually care. "Gabe…"

Not with Sam though, it would seem.

"Fine! I'll tell him! Just… fine. Fuck, I need sugar." Gabriel muttered, silently marvelling at Sam's ability to give him a headache. He looked up at Sam, and finally asked the question that had been bugging him since Sam had walked through the door. "Where did you find him, Sam?"

"Crowley gave him to me!" Sam told him, smiling widely. Gabriel felt his eye twitch and cursed Crowley in his mind. "I promised him that you wouldn't smite him, either, by the way."

"Sam! Why? And why did he give you it?"

"He didn't want him and Bobby told him I wanted a dog. And I never promised Crowley that you wouldn't prank the living crap out of him." Sam added, smirking wickedly at Gabriel.

And _that_, right there, was the reason Sam had caught Gabriel's attention in the first place.

He was awesome.

And down right evil at times.

**End Note:** Alright, fine, hands up, I'll admit that I kinda… pushed the bounderies on the whole 'prompt' thing with this one. But, technically (aka not at all) I used it! Lucifer is sort of (again, meaning not at all, not really) the Angel of the Dawn… sort of. Loosely translated. And by that, I mean, ignoring all knowledge of Latin and making it the fuck up. Which is sort of what translating consists of most of the time, anyways… you know? So… Dawn! I used it! Suck it up. *nods*


	4. Time

**Title**: Don't Make Me Come Back There  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Bobby (mentioned)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 30. Time  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything you might recognise  
**Summary**: Car journeys sucked at the best of times. But Sam was getting ready to throw Dean and Gabriel out of the fast moving vehicle…  
**Word Count**: 1,257 words  
**Warnings**: Crack, schmoop, pure adorableness, possible risk of flashbacks for parents/aunts/uncles  
**Author Notes**: Told you I wouldn't be able to leave these alone. Mini!Gabriel and Dean are just too adorable and any excuse to torture Sammy, right? Lol!

The way Sam told the time had changed in the past week since Dean and Gabriel had been cursed. He no longer counted the time between hunts. Nope, he now counted the time between tantrums, scuffles, screaming, crying and, Sam shuddered, naptime. At least Sam had managed to threaten Castiel into not leaving him with the terrible twosome.

By threatening to pull Dean's fingers off and rip off Gabriel's wings.

It kept all three silent for two blissful hours.

Well…

Until it hit Gabriel what he'd threatened. Then it took Sam a further hour and a half to calm the hysterical and terrified baby angel down. Whilst Castiel reassured Dean that he wouldn't let his brother pull off his fingers.

Still, Castiel hadn't left him with the two for longer than an hour since then.

And that was another marker that Sam used in order to know how much time had passed. Sam knew that no longer than an hour had passed (no matter how much longer it actually felt) whenever Castiel came back from wherever he'd been searching.

So now Sam was driving along a deserted road on the way to stay at Bobby's house for the remaining time the curse was in place (because Sam refused to consider it being any longer than a week. Tops. Because that was how much longer he was going to survive without either killing himself or one of the midgets). And he was squeezing the shit out of the steering wheel, whilst a sly glance to the side show that Castiel was sitting straighter and more tense than he'd ever been in all the time that Sam had known him. Actually, Sam was a little concerned that Castiel's back was just going to snap from the tension.

Something was going to snap.

"Saaaaaaaammyyyyyy!" Sam gripped the wheel tighter and mentally tried to work out how much more time they had in the car before they finally arrived at Bobby's. And if he'd ever get people to stop cooing over his and Castiel's adorable children and 'how it was so lovely to see that they had been lucky enough to get a family given their 'lifestyle choice'.' Of course, Castiel's confused look didn't actually help at all. And Gabriel clinging to him and looking like butter wouldn't melt just made women swarm to them like bees to honey.

"Shut up, Gabwiel!" Dean hissed, then the sound of shuffling and a yelp was heard, and both Sam and Castiel sighed in unison.

"Dean, Gabriel, whatever it is you're doing back there, stop it." Sam snapped, and relaxed a little when the two children went silent.

Which should have worried him.

"Cath! Cathtiel! Make him thtoooop!" Castiel flinched and glanced over at Sam, who just shrugged helplessly. He truly didn't want to know what Dean was doing to torment Gabriel now. Secretly, Sam thought that Dean's child self was using this as an opportunity to get Gabriel back for all the shit he'd put Dean through in the past. And Sam sort of didn't blame him.

"Dean, leave Gabriel alone please. Gabriel please stop whatever you are doing in retaliation." Sam winced at the reaction that was going to get. Castiel hadn't quite grasped the whole 'don't ask them, force the little fucker to do as you say or they'll bitch and whine until you smother them' approach to child-rearing.

It was safe to say that neither he nor Castiel would actually make brilliant parents at any point in time.

"SHAN'T!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYFING!" Yep. Castiel would now learn the two most hated sayings of Sam's recent life. If he heard the word 'shan't' one more time, he was actually going to shoot himself.

"Dean… Gabri—Sam! Samuel, make them stop! Samuel!" Sam growled and then jerked to the layby and slammed on the breaks. He felt a small spark of grim pleasure at the twin yelps the abrupt stop brought as both Gabriel and Dean fell forward off their seats. Sam was ignoring the look of reproach Castiel was sending him.

"Enough! That is it! Everyone out of the damn car, NOW!" Sam bellowed, opening his own door and getting out, slamming it shut in his anger. Three silent, sheepish males got out of the car, none of them meeting Sam's angry stare, not even Castiel. Who clearly realised he'd not made much better.

"Sam…" Castiel finally said slowly, clearly deciding it was his job to appease Sam, given the other two were currently clinging to his trouser legs, staring up at Sam with wide, fearful eyes.

"No! I've had it up to here with all of this! Castiel, you are going to sit in the back with Gabriel and I am going to sit in the front with Dean." Sam glared at Dean when he made a noise of protest, making Dean's mouth shut with a snap.

"Sammy…" Gabriel whispered, still clinging to his currently older brothers leg and looking at Sam with heartbreakingly sad eyes. Unfortunately for Gabriel, Sam was beyond giving a shit about anything.

"No." Sam said, and all of the three in front of him sigh and slumped. "Back in the car. Dean, kick the dashboard and I'll break your legs. If anyone screams, whines, cries, sniffles or makes any noise other than breathing, then I'll stop the car and leave you on the side of the road. Got that? Good. In. The. Car."

Sam watched with his arms over his chest, as Castiel opened the front door for Dean to get in, and then helped Gabriel get in the back seat, climbing in after him. If nothing else, Sam would rock as a Nazi Kindergarten teacher.

Fifteen minutes into the rest of the journey, and Gabriel was flat out in the back, clinging to Castiel, who at least was looking a little more relaxed now. Dean was slowly inching closer to Sam, eyes drooping a little and best of all, it was silent.

Smiling to himself, Sam reached across and pulled Dean into his side, getting a soft little sigh, before Dean snuggled into Sam's side and fell asleep. If kids slept through the first eighteen years of their life, then Sam would be all up for having a couple.

For now, there was blissful silence and Sam felt like he had nothing to worry about for the next couple of hours. Until one of them woke up, got bored and inevitably woke the other up. At least he felt like he was finally getting a grip of the whole fatherhood thing (which had better not last for much longer, seriously).

He now just needed to work out how to convince people that he and Castiel weren't a couple and the hellspawn with them weren't their adopted children.

Who the hell would actually adopt Dean and Gabriel? Through choice? Who? Sam wanted to meet them and offer them the two.

**End Note**: Aw, lookit, another de-aged fic! With more annoying, yet adorable mini!Dean and Gabe! *snicker* I think there may be one more fic I could squeeze out of this… possibly. Gotta get them back to the right age after all, haven't I? We'll see.

On the Gospel's 'Verse front… it's not going so well… As in, what I have for it so far really sucks monkey balls and I would be ashamed to post it. So I'm starting a new with it. Or trying to at least. It's slow going. *mutters* Accept this as an apology for the massive delay for that, yeah?


	5. Minutes

**Title**: Sleep In  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Sam, Dean, Castiel (Gabriel and Bobby mentioned, Sam/Gabriel mentioned)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 24. Minutes  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Nope.  
**Summary**: Every eleven minutes and forty three seconds, Dean fell asleep. Sam knew, he timed it.  
**Word Count**: 1,955 words  
**Warnings**: Narcoleptic!Dean, strong language, put-upon-Sam,  
**Author Notes**: Okay, making fun of a disability is a shitty thing, I know that. But meh, people mock my disabilities all the time. I'm returning the favour. *nods* Suck it up. I have no shame. You've read my fics, really? You think I have any sense of propriety? *grin*

Sam loved Gabriel. Really, he did. Sometimes though, the archangel made it _really_ hard to actually remember why.

Of course, Dean didn't help things. And being completely unimpressed with his baby brother's relationship with the somewhat deranged Archangel made things escalate. He certainly didn't need to banish Gabriel when he walked in on him and Sam lying on the bed Sam had claimed as his own in their current motel room. Actually, that pissed Sam off almost as much as it had pissed Gabriel off.

Dean was lucky Gabriel hadn't smote his ass.

Everyone knew that. As was proven when Castiel frowned at him in disapproval when he arrived to find Sam screaming at Dean in anger, whilst Dean calmly wiped the blood off his hands, scowling at Sam every so often. Castiel had even stepped aside when Gabriel finally got back from where he'd been banished to. Not a chance was Castiel stepping between Dean and Gabriel. He was fairly certain that humans were on to something with the phrase three times and you're out. And well, he'd already died twice. He didn't want to risk it a third time. Not that Sam blamed him. He was pretty fed up of dying as well.

And Dean finally realised that Gabriel? Not just a mischievous, annoying Trickster. Nope. He was an archangel. Sure, Dean knew that in the 'he's called Gabriel, who else did you think he was?' sense, but Sam knew that Dean had always considered Castiel to be more angelic and celestial than Gabriel.

Which, Sam conceded, was true with regards to their presence. Castiel gave off a feeling of pure, warm power. He was pretty much everything you'd expect from an angel. Gabriel wasn't. Sure he gave off a feeling of power, but it was dark and twisted and spiteful.

But Gabriel _was_ an angel. He was an _arch_angel. In terms of actual power, Castiel didn't even factor on the same scale as Gabriel. And Sam knew that Dean had never really taken that into consideration.

Until Gabriel had walked into their motel ten days later, wings casting thunderous shadows on the walls, eyes practically glowing with raw power and anger, and looking highly intimidating. And really hot. Well, in Sam's eyes. Dean just looked like he'd finally realised why _everyone_ knew the name Gabriel. And just why Gabriel was actually the archangel to watch out for.

And Dean had pissed him off.

Royally.

Sam honestly thinks that they were all surprised when all Gabriel did was glower at Dean for a few seconds, narrow his eyes, then click his fingers with a smirk. He had then winked at Sam and left the room.

That was exactly a week ago. They'd spent three days wondering what Gabriel had done to Dean, even Castiel had no clue, and then just as Dean was beginning to think that maybe Gabriel hadn't done anything, and Sam was beginning to feel somewhat sexually deprived, Dean had fallen asleep.

Which wasn't all that strange. Had it been at night, in the motel room, when they were supposed to be sleeping. Not face down into the slice of pie the waitress had just brought over to him.

Laughing was perhaps not the best way to deal with it, when Sam thinks back. But seeing his brother faceplant into his pie was priceless. And was the only reason that he wasn't going to shoot Gabriel in the face the minute he finally came out of hiding.

So for the last four days, Dean had fallen asleep for a few seconds at most every eleven minutes and forty three seconds. The humour side of things was actually beginning to get a little old, though Sam had noticed that should they be in trouble, then Dean won't fall asleep until Sam is safe, which Sam appreciated. And Dean bitched about until he fell asleep again.

"I cannot sense my brother." Sam looked over at Castiel and smiled weakly at him, before looking over when Dean walked out of the bathroom at hearing Castiel speaking.

"Cas! Did you fi—" Sam felt his lips twitch in amusement when Dean crumpled to the floor and soon began to snuffle in his sleep, drool beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth.

"He's still narcoleptic I see." Castiel said, moving to sit on the bed opposite Sam with a brief glance to Dean.

"Yep. He'll be awake again in a couple of seconds." Sam said, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable and clicking randomly on links on his laptop. "How you doing Cas?"

"I am doing okay." Castiel said slowly and Sam just knew he was wondering why Sam was asking. He still hadn't quite grasped the concept of small talk. Or manners. He blamed it on the fact that Castiel spent most of his time with Dean, and thus learnt how to act more human from someone who was emotionally stunted and thought manners were possibly a brand of coffee. Not the best role model to have. "I am sorry I have not been able to locate Gabriel."

"Never really expected you to do so in the first place, Cas. He'll show up when he thinks Dean's learnt his lesson. Or drowned in his pie." Sam added as an afterthought, grinning a little in memory. A groan followed swiftly by a muffled curse alerted them to the fact that Dean was awake once more.

"Cas! Did you find that bastard?" Dean asked, sitting up and shaking his head a little to clear it. Sam had to look away so that Dean didn't see him grinning.

"No, Dean, Gabriel is nowhere to be found." Castiel said, and Sam could have sworn that he heard amusement in the angel's voice. "I believe we are going to just have to wait this out."

"Dude! I'm falling asleep every ten minutes!"

"Eleven minutes, forty-three seconds actually." Sam cut in helpfully, biting down on his cheek at the venomous glare Dean shot at him.

"Not helping! And this is your fault!" Dean hissed, and Sam just gaped at Dean.

"How is it _my_ fault? You were the one that banished Gabriel! And freaking archangel, dude! That is not my fault!" Sam exclaimed, watching Dean as he shakily stood up and walked over to stand in front of Sam.

"He was groping you! I was protecting the innocence of my baby brother! I did what every respectable big brother would do!" Dean said, and Sam shook his head, looking past Dean to see that even Castiel looked disbelieving.

"Dean, I can assure you that I wasn't against what Gabriel was doing to me and I am so very far from being innocent. Even if I _had_ stayed innocent after draining a couple of demons of their blood, then I handed if over quite willingly to Gabriel when I slept with him, again, willingly, six months ago."

"Six months! Six _months_! Sammy! He-he-_why_?" Dean asked, stumbling back a little and sitting heavily on the bed next to Castiel, who was watching the pair with a look of vague amusement.

"Well, he's really well hung, don't let his height fool you and he really does have magical, magical fingers. Honestly, I'd be a fool to say no. Plus, he's really bendy. I mean _really_ bend—" Sam stopped when the look of horror on Dean's face disappeared as his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards on the bed. "Huh, so either he's passed out in shock, or twelve minutes have passed since you got here."

"Twelve minutes have passed." Castiel told him, lips twitching into a smile. "When do you believe that Gabriel will decide Dean had learnt his lesson?"

"Why'd you think I'd know?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel in confusion, which double when Castiel actually _smirked_ at him. Sam decided he was going to have to keep an eye on how much time Castiel spent around Dean from now on. It was having a decidedly creepy affect on the angel.

"I know you have been with Gabriel for far longer than six months. You were the reason that Gabriel decided to help us in the first place." Castiel pointed out, and Sam just knew he was gaping.

"How…"

"I've grown close to my brother since you and he began your relationship. I supposed I should thank you for that." Castiel admitted with a small shrug and a grin, before looking over at Dean when he groaned once more. "If you call for him, he'll come you know."

"I know."

"So why don't you?"

"Because this is still funny." Sam admitted with an evil smirk, which Castiel mirrored. Both wiped the smiles from their faces when Dean whined in the back of his throat and slowly sat up again.

"Again?"

"Yep. Gotta hope Gabriel forgives you soon, or I'm taking you to Bobby's. He deserves the laugh." Sam said, out and out laughing when Dean looked at him in horror.

"Sammy… you can't do that to me, man!"

"Sure I can, Dean. It'd be downright selfish of me to deprive him of something this good. Right, Castiel?" Sam asked, and Castiel ducked his head, hiding the smile that Sam knew was on his face.

"Cas? Sam? Come on! Gabriel! Gabriel, you get your ass down here right now and make me normal again!" Dean yelled, and Sam snickered before he covered it with a cough.

"He won't come, Dean." Sam said, with a smirk and even Castiel looked at him in confusion.

"What? How do you know? He might have decided I've learnt whatever lesson it is he's trying to teach me or whatever!" Dean said and Sam shook his head with a grin.

"Nope." Sam said, popping the p. "He won't come, because I haven't asked him to come."

"What? You—"

"Me? Yep. Admittedly, the narcolepsy part was his idea, but how long this goes on, that's my decision. Maybe that'll make you reconsider _banishing the guy trying to get into my pants!_" Sam hissed and Dean flinched back from him and then looked at him mournfully.

"Sammy…"

"No. I don't think you've learnt your lesson just yet, Dean." Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest, then turning back to look at his laptop and typing a couple of things.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him suspiciously and Sam chuckled darkly.

"Research."

"Research for what?"

"Gabe said I can decide what your next lesson will be. How do you feel about Erectile Dysfunction?" Sam cackled as Dean whimpered then slumped to the side in sleep. "That was fun, think I should call Gabriel now?"

"It might be the kind thing to do." Castiel agreed, looking highly amused at the turn of events.

"Maybe we should let him sweat for a little longer." Sam said, leaning over to poke Dean's shin.

"Perhaps let him fall asleep into a slice of pie one more time, then ask Gabriel to show." Castiel suggested slyly, and Sam was shocked into laughing loudly, clutching at his stomach as it began to ache.

"Brilliant idea!"

**End Note:** I think it's safe to say that my mind is probably a little messed up. *snicker* I was going to make it so that Dean actually had cataplexy, which means he'd collapse/faint/fall asleep/blackout every time he felt a strong emotion, such as laughing. But, well, narcolepsy helped me to tie it in to a prompt a little easier. Heh. Though the thought of Dean falling asleep every time he laughed is quite amusing, no? And yeah… like I said above, it's wrong to mock disorders, but whatever. Who hasn't mocked bipolar people? Yeah, exactly. I'm just getting my own back. *nod*


	6. Twilight

**Title**: Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Gabriel/Sam  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 28. Twilight  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters…  
**Summary**: Gabriel takes Sam to a different kind of bar.  
**Word Count**: 2,407 words  
**Warnings**: Sex between consenting males, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, D/s, possessive!Gabriel, bottom!Sam, mentions crossdressing,  
**Author Notes**: These kind of bars do exist, I worked in one for six months. They're fun, just… don't go alone the first time. *snicker* Title is from an Almodovar film of the same name. Also, this was partially written on a bus and then, once again, in a bank… clearly I have issues about banks.

"If anyone is sparkling in there, I'm going to kick your ass, then stake them." Sam said when he saw the name of the bar that Gabriel had taken him to with a wicked smirk on his lips. Sam absently wondered who the hell would name their bar 'Twilight' and then shuddered at the ideas.

"No one will sparkle… there might be glitter." Gabriel commented absently, then wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "But I doubt it. So, we gonna go in?"

"We're here, aren't we? Why won't you tell me anything about this place?" Sam asked, looking down at Gabriel, who just carried on grinning.

"If we're going in, we need to be dressed for the part." Gabriel said with a smirk that suddenly made Sam feel very uncomfortable and nervous. With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, Sam also felt colder. Looking down, he yelped and quickly crossed his arms to cover his chest.

"Gabriel!" Sam hissed angrily, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel, who wasn't at all deterred and just leered at Sam, who was now shirtless and had on tight black jeans. Actually, Sam was concerned about sitting down. He'd do himself some damage.

"Relax, Sammy." Gabriel soothed, running a hand up Sam's chest and making Sam glare at him as he tried not to get aroused. There really wasn't any room in the jeans. Sam narrowed his eyes when Gabriel, who was fully dressed Sam noticed, stood against him and ran his hands up Sam's arms, brushing at his neck. He then took a quick step back and once more leered at Sam, making Sam feel suspicious.

Which was apparently not uncalled for, Sam thought, as he brought his hands up to his neck and felt a collar there. Making an indignant noise, Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, who was no longer leering at him, and actually had a serious expression on his face for once.

"Gabe?" Sam asked slowly, looking at his lover warily, wondering what was making Gabriel look so serious. Gabriel looked at him silently for a few seconds, before stepping into Sam's space once more, placing his hands on Sam's chest gently.

"You trust me, right?" Gabriel asked him softly, and Sam looked at him, frowning in confusion but nodding all the same. "I want to show everyone in there who you belong to. But I won't force you to do this, Sam."

"I… What do you mean?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, still feeling a little bewildered but also could feel a warm feeling of safety unfurling in his stomach. The same feeling that always gradually built the longer Sam spent in Gabriel's company.

"It's a fetish bar, Sammy. We go in there with you dressed like that, and everyone will know that you belong to me. But, you have to have complete trust in me, Sammy. You've got to trust that I'll protect you and know what it is you need." Gabriel told him gently, and Sam smiled softly, dipping his head down to press a soft, chaste kiss against Gabriel's lips.

"I _know_ you'll keep me safe, Gabriel. I always have and I always will." Sam told him, pressing his forehead against Gabriel's and smiling widely.

"Sammy, you choke me up, you really do." Gabriel said and Sam resisted rolling his eyes. Sometimes Gabriel and Dean were a little too similar in some areas.

"Jerk. So do I get a fancy leash?" Sam asked, pulling back and smirking when Gabriel's eyes darkened. Gabriel clicked his fingers and a thin silver chain was attached to the collar Sam wore. "Bit tame for you, isn't it, Gabriel?"

Sam picked up the delicate looking chain and curled it around his fingers, looking at it closely. He looked up when Gabriel gently tugged it from his fingers and hooked it around his own wrist.

"Kinda looks like you belong to me as well, there." Sam pointed out and Gabriel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything for or against the statement, which made the breath in Sam's throat catch. "Gabe…"

"It's made of platinum, Sammy. Good enough for ya?" Gabriel asked, once more dropping the serious aura and taking up his more playful one that he normally used around Sam. And everyone they met.

"Knew you wouldn't be able t be understated, Gabriel." Sam said with a fond smile, then pressed another, less chaste kiss to Gabriel's lips. "So we going in?"

"We're going in. And don't worry, no one will sparkle."

"They'd better not."

* * *

Sam had lost count of all the shots and cocktails they'd had, though he couldn't help but pout when he'd noticed that Gabriel had somehow made it so he didn't get completely slaughtered.

The one he was currently drinking was giving him some ideas however. Since they'd walked in, Sam blushing a little at the attention he'd received, and then Gabriel had led him by the leash to a booth, and had sat Sam on the inside, before sliding in next to him. Then Gabriel had proceeded to order every cocktail and shot offered, always taking a sip of the cocktails first before he would give it to Sam. Sam refused to admit out loud that it was turning him on even more, but judging by the grin on Gabriel's lips and the hand softly brushing his stomach, Gabriel didn't need Sam to speak out loud.

"You want a slow comfortable screw against a wall, Sam?" Gabriel asked, deep voice right next to Sam's ear, making Sam's breath hitch. Sam let his head fall back and he whined quietly when Gabriel moved to sit back in his seat, but pushed the tips of his fingers under the waist of Sam's jeans.

"Gabe…" Sam whimpered, not even being able to form a coherent _thought_ to beg Gabriel to do something. "Please."

"Please what, Sammy?" Gabriel asked him, pressing his hand further down Sam's jeans, brushing the skin above his thigh. Sam whimpered and glanced through heavy lids to look at Gabriel, and noticed he wasn't looking at Sam.

Gabriel was looking at someone or something nearer to the bar in front of them, and he had a challenging look on his face. Sam couldn't hold back the moan the escaped when Gabriel smirked at whoever it was at the same time as he finally touched Sam's neglected erection.

"Gabriel!" Sam gasped out, not caring that someone was seemingly watching them, just wanting Gabriel to _do_ something. He finally brought himself to force his eyes open once more and look to where Gabriel was still looking.

A man was leaning against the bar, leering at Sam openly, though occasionally sending a hostile glare at Gabriel. Sam looked away before the man caught his eye and then shifted closer to Gabriel, nuzzling his nose against the skin behind his ear. Gabriel removed his hand from Sam's jeans, making Sam whine into his ear.

"Sam, what do you want?" Gabriel asked, pressing his hand against Sam's crotch, making Sam arch into him with a small gasp.

"Anything." Sam moaned, finally moving his hands from where they'd been gripping the table, and shifting to tug gently at Gabriel's shirt, pushing a hand underneath it to rub against the archangel's overly warm skin. "Please."

"Come on." Gabriel told him, sliding out of the booth and tugging on the leash, getting Sam to follow eagerly behind him. Gabriel led them away from the booth and further towards the back of the main room.

Sam gasped when Gabriel tugged the leash, making him stumble, then shoved Sam against the wall, pressing his own body against Sam's. Sam groaned and moved his hands to tug at Gabriel's hair, then grip his shoulders when Gabriel pressed his lips against Sam's, forcing his tongue past Sam's lips and into his mouth.

Sam grunted and then whined when Gabriel thrust into him, strong hand gripping at his leg and tugging it to wrap around Gabriel's waist. Really, given the height difference between the two, this really shouldn't be as easy as Gabriel was making it look, Sam thought. Then decided he truly didn't care when Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and pressed two of his fingers into Sam's mouth.

"Suck on them." Gabriel ordered, and Sam groaned, lapping at the fingers in his mouth and letting his eyes flutter shut. Though they snapped back open when Gabriel growled and squeezed the thigh he was holding. "Tell me, is he still watching you?"

Sam whined, sucking on the fingers in his mouth whilst writhing and arching, digging his fingers into wherever he could reach on Gabriel, trying to get some friction. A warning squeeze of his thigh reminded him of what Gabriel had asked, and with effort, Sam glanced past Gabriel and saw that the man had moved slightly but was indeed still watching Sam. Sam whined, then nodded, looking back to Gabriel's darkened eyes.

"Good. Let's show him who you belong to." Gabriel hissed, thrusting into Sam just as he pulled both hands away from Sam, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall. "Don't move them."

Sam whined when he did indeed try to move then and realised that Gabriel had made it so that he couldn't move them anyway, even if he'd wanted to. "Gabriel…"

"Hush, Sammy." Gabriel muttered, trailing his hands down Sam's chest and letting them rest on Sam's jeans, smirking when Sam tried to press up into him. "Patience…"

"Fucking angels." Sam hissed, then cried out, the noise being drowned out by the music before anyone else would have been able to hear it, when Gabriel chuckled and unbuttoned his jeans. He wrapped his fingers around Sam's erection and slowly began to stroke it, making Sam whimper and try to get closer to Gabriel, whining in the back of his throat when he couldn't.

Gabriel removed his hand from Sam's jeans and pressed a kiss to Sam's mouth, before pulling back and grumbling. "Be a lot easier if you were wearing a skirt." Sam didn't allow himself to think how much that statement actually turned him on, and just shifted instead, trying to get Gabriel to touch him again. Really, he didn't care how, just so long as he _did_. He gasped when Gabriel tugged Sam's jeans down as far as they'd go, considering Sam still had a leg wrapped around Gabriel, and pressed a lubed finger against him.

Sam jerked and then groaned, eyes rolling back and his eyes shutting when Gabriel thrust the first finger into him roughly, twisting it and bending the finger. Sam's knee gave up when Gabriel pushed a second finger in, scissoring them and finding that spot that made sparks flash across Sam's eyes. Gabriel added a third finger, stretching Sam carefully but quickly, kissing Sam to swallow the moans and whimpers, before he finally pulled his fingers out and pulled back slightly to look Sam in the eye.

Gabriel finally unfastened his own trousers, not removing eye contact with Sam, and smoothed the rest of the lube (which Sam had no clue where it'd come from) over his erection, before he helped Sam wrap his other leg around his waist. Sam's breath hitched and he forced himself to relax when Gabriel slowly breached him and started to push in.

Sam felt Gabriel groan against his throat when he finally bottomed out and Sam shifted and thrust down after Gabriel had paused to allow Sam to relax, to get him to move once more. Which was all Gabriel needed to pull almost all the way out and then slam back into Sam, forcing a cry of pleasure out of Sam, and for him to tighten his legs around Gabriel's waist.

Gabriel continued the punishing pace, hitting Sam's prostate on nearly every thrust and making Sam soon lose all ability to do anything other than trust Gabriel not to drop him and enjoy the ride. All sense of coherency was thrown out of the window and Sam gasped and moaned at every thrust, knowing that the grip Gabriel had on his hips was going to bruise and relishing in it.

As he felt his orgasm approaching, Sam tugged at the invisible restraints holding his hands to the wall, and moaned loudly, legs tightening even more and pulling Gabriel deeper into him. Gabriel bit down on the flesh of Sam's shoulder, and clicked his fingers, allowing Sam to drop his arms to wrap around Gabriel's neck. He then tugged at Gabriel's hair and drew the archangel into a kiss, crying out against his lips as his orgasm crashed over him. Gabriel thrust twice more into Sam before his own climax hit and he groaned against Sam's lips, pulling back slightly and moving to rest his head in the crook of Sam's shoulder and neck.

Sam hissed when Gabriel slowly pulled out of him, and gently lowered Sam's legs back to the floor, tugging up his trousers and tucking Sam back in. Sam just slumped heavily against the wall, trusting Gabriel to take care of him, watching his lover through his eyelashes.

"Are you taller?" Sam finally managed to gasp out, once he no longer felt like Gabriel had fucked the ability to talk out of him, opening his eyes slightly to look at Gabriel, not even bothering to look if the other man was still watching.

"You wanted to be fucked against a wall. Being a foot shorter than you would have made that difficult." Gabriel muttered back, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth before nuzzling into skin below the collar Sam was wearing.

"We should really come here again." Sam murmured, letting his head fall back against the wall, humming contentedly as Gabriel nuzzled his throat whilst snapping his fingers and getting rid of any mess.

"We will. There are rooms I have yet to introduce you to. And did you notice there weren't an sparkling vampires?" Gabriel asked as he gently sorted himself out, pressing kisses randomly on Sam's chest. Sam chuckled and nodded his head, lethargically moving his hands to twine his fingers into Gabriel's hair.

"That girl over there should cut back on the glitter though." Sam muttered, and Gabriel chuckled deeply, pressed a sharp kiss to Sam's lips then gave the leash a gentle tug.

"Let's get back to the motel. Dean will probably wake you up early tomorrow morning."

"Bastard."

**End Note**: So… there will be a second part to this… because the original version of this was way longer and er… well it just worked as two fics. So yeah. Oh, and Of_Red_Clouds, contrary to past conversations, I've never used the term 'throbbing member'. *snicker* Just in case you were looking for it or something… *grin*

Also, reading through this, I realised the folly of writing porn in a public place when having to keep an eye on when your stop is coming up and/or waiting for the damned manager to get a move on. Should you notice that Sam has more limbs than he should have… please tell me. No matter how much fun Gabriel would probably have with a three armed Sam. *blush*


	7. Sunset

**Title**: Still By Your Side  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Gabriel, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Sam (Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 23. Sunset  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters that you may recognise.  
**Summary**: Baby Gabriel seemed fine, until Sam had to leave him alone with Castiel and Bobby.  
**Word Count**: 2,497 words (Huh, these seem to be getting longer…)  
**Warnings**: Schmoop, overly cute kiddies, protective!Dean, scared!Gabriel  
**Author Notes**: Title is from something my mum said to me when I was younger and had to be left with my grandparents for the first time over night. Pretty much, she told me that even if I couldn't see her, she would still be with me. So yeah…

"Do you want me to go to jail?" Sam sighed and looked up at the roof of the Impala, he had wondered when Castiel was finally going to lose patience sitting in the back with Gabriel. Dean was, mercifully, still asleep curled up next to Sam, but Gabriel had woken only ten minutes after Dean had actually finally fallen asleep, and had made it his mission to get a reaction out of Castiel.

"Yes." And he'd finally succeeded by… actually, Sam had no idea what Gabriel had been doing, he certainly hadn't been speaking much, hence Dean still being asleep. However, Castiel had snapped and Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh. Who the hell would think they'd be able to keep an angel in prison? Clearly Gabriel didn't care either way. Really, Castiel should have known better than the ask Gabriel of all people that. Hell, the little shit would probably now spend the rest of his days trying to figure out how to get Castiel arrested.

"Fine. When we get to Bobby's, I'm going to _kill_ you!" Sam gaped and glanced at the two in the back through the rear view mirror, then down at Dean to see if Castiel's angry growl woke him. It hadn't, but the loud wail that Gabriel gave did, seconds later.

"Saaaaaammyyyyyy!" Sam sighed and glanced in the mirror before pulling to the side of the road, placing a calming hand on Dean's head when he looked at Gabriel then Sam in fearful confusion.

"Cas… Did the little wing incident not teach you anything?" Sam asked, though without any blame, given he'd done the same the previous day.

"I am sorry. I believe I snapped." Castiel said, voice full of shame, and Sam sighed, though it was drowned out by Gabriel's loud sobs. Sam pulled the car to a stop and climbed out, keeping Dean in his arms, then he opened the back door on Gabriel's side.

Sam placed a still drowsy Dean carefully on his feet next to him, before leaning into the car and pulling Gabriel into his arms, silently thanking anyone that was listening, when the sobs started to quieten. He glanced to the side when he felt Dean tug on his sleeve.

"Dean, you wanna sit in the back with Cas or in the front with me and Gabe?" Sam asked softly, not really needing two hysterical children. Dean looked at him and Gabriel then at Castiel, before silently letting go of Sam's sleeve and climbing in the back with a still guilty looking Castiel. "Okay, it's only an hours drive, tops to get to Bobby's. Can we try and make it without anyone killing anyone else?"

"Sorry, Sam. Gabriel, I won't kill you. I'm sorry I said so." Castiel said and Sam rolled his eyes when it just made Gabriel try to get closer to Sam. Really, he wasn't going to be able to sleep with adult Gabriel for months after this. He already felt like a paedophile just thinking it.

"Good. Come on then." Sam muttered, closing the back door and then getting in the front once more, shifting Gabriel so that he was resting over his thigh, sobs petering off into soft snores. Sam sighed, ruffled Gabriel's hair gently and then pulled back onto the road, hoping that they wouldn't have to stop again.

* * *

They got to Bobby's, finally, and after having spent a good twenty minutes laughing at them, whilst Dean scowled at him with all the ferocity a five year old could manage (which, Sam conceded, was actually more than _he_ could at _twenty_-five) and Gabriel clung to Sam's leg and stared at Bobby.

Apparently, knowing who Castiel and Sam were was a godsend, because Gabriel had no clue who Bobby was. And had also decided that he was only going to trust Sam. Though that was probably partly because he didn't trust that Castiel _wasn't_ going to kill him.

It did become a problem the next morning, when Bobby told Sam that he'd gotten a call about a salt and burn the next town over. Given that Dean was out of commission, and _someone_ had to stay with Dean and Gabriel, so that left Sam. He wasn't entirely sure why Bobby couldn't go, but when he asked, the filthy look he got from the man made him decide he didn't want to know.

So after finally having managed to pry Gabriel's tiny, but freakishly strong fingers from his jeans, with help from Castiel, Sam had gotten back into the Impala, with a promise to Gabriel and a silent Dean that he'd be back as soon as he could.

Which was three days. He was dreading going back. Not only because Bobby was going to tear him a new one for taking so long on what should have been such a simple damned hunt (Sam really hated pissy spirits that didn't get that they were dead and should stay that way) but also because he couldn't help but think he'd lied to Dean and Gabriel. Who knew what they'd do to him.

The total silence from his phone didn't help. But surely Castiel or Bobby would have called if something terrible had happened.

Sam sighed as he pulled into the scrap yard in front of Bobby's house, shutting off the engine and then sitting in silence for a few minutes whilst he tried to psych himself up for whatever he was going to be put through.

Finally deciding that he couldn't actually stay in the car for any longer without looking a bit stupid, Sam got out and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and called out as he opened it, wondering why it was so silent and feeling the beginnings of panic. He knew something had happened. And dammit, he really wasn't comfortable feeling so damned protective and _fatherly_ towards Gabriel.

"Hello? Bobby? Cas?" Sam called out, walking further into the house and then pausing and hearing the sound of muffled cursing and then footsteps. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Samuel." Sam spun around and saw an unusually ruffled Castiel standing behind him, looking highly relieved to see him.

"Er… Cas? Where's everyone else?" Sam asked, looking around the front room of Bobby's house, half expecting to be tackled by either Dean or Gabriel.

"We had a small problem with Gabriel when you still hadn't come back yesterday." Castiel told him, then without waiting for a reply from Sam, pressed two fingers to his forehead and taking them somewhere else.

Sam looked around him and realised that they were in the basement under Bobby's house, where the panic room was. He saw Bobby scowling at the closed door to the panic room and guessed where Gabriel was at least, though he had no idea where Dean was.

"Er…"

"Dean is in there with Gabriel."

"Er…" Sam still wasn't all too sure what to say, and instead moved to the door to the panic room. He looked at Bobby, who just grunted at him tiredly and then turned back to Castiel. "Why didn't you just go in there and get them back out?"

"Gabriel remembers other things, it would seem. Warding against certain angels is one of them." Castiel told him dryly, clearly once more losing patience with the baby angel.

"Huh. If he actually _was_ my kid, I'd be proud. So… Dean?"

"Dean decided that taking Gabriel and himself into the panic room would be the only way to keep them safe." Bobby spoke up for the first time, and Sam turned to gape at him.

"_Dean_ did? Dean? Dean hates Gabriel." Sam pointed out, and Bobby just shrugged, whilst Castiel had clearly finally resorted to just muttering angrily under his breath. Apparently children were a natural angel-deterrent, something that amused Sam to no end.

"Apparently not enough that he didn't want to protect the pathetic little angel. His heartbroken little face even tugged at my heart strings." Bobby grumbled, and Sam sighed, trying to ignore the building feeling of guilt in his chest.

"Right, well I'm back now, so let's see if I can get them to come out, yeah?" Sam said, moving over to the door and sliding the small window in the door open. He looked in and saw Dean and Gabriel sitting on the bed, Gabriel cuddled into Dean's chest, whilst Dean hugged the angel protectively to his chest. Sam recognised the gesture as something Dean had done to himself when they were both children (for the first time). "Dean? Gabriel? I'm back now, you gonna come out of there?"

Gabriel's head shot up from where it was pressed into Dean's chest, and Sam found himself being stared at by two pairs of wide eyes.

"Sammy?" Gabriel asked, still clutching to Dean's t-shirt, whilst Dean huffed and pulled Gabriel closer. Sam's lips twitched as he tried to hide his amusement, and he really wished he had a camera right now.

"Yeah. Come on you two, you've got to be hungry, right? If you come out, I promise I'll take you both for pie and ice cream, yeah?" Sam urged, and he smirked when Dean narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, but still nudged Gabriel to stand up.

Slowly the two children made their way over to the door, and Dean stood up on his tiptoes to unlock it. Sam stepped back and saw Bobby and Castiel gaping at him, whilst also, for some reason, looking embarrassed.

"Never thought to offer them pie and ice cream?" Sam asked, having an idea on why the two looked sheepish. When the two looked away, he gathered he'd guessed right. The door slowly opening stopped him from actually saying something however, and he soon had two tiny bodies clinging to his legs. "Hey, guys."

"Sammy, Uncle Bobby said you were inco-incomp-impo-"

"Incompetent?" Sam quickly interjected, before Dean actually said he was impotent, and Dean nodded his head against Sam's leg, whilst Gabriel was apparently trying to climb up Sam's leg.

"Yeah. We gonna get pie now?" Dean asked, whilst Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's head to stop him from actually succeeding in climbing up his body, which was just strange.

"I said we would, didn't I?" Sam said, getting a wide smile from Dean. Honestly, Sam just wanted to sleep for a year and a day, but he wouldn't hear the end of it if he reneged on a pie promise. "Come on, let's go get some pie. You two gonna be okay on your own? Or would you like to com—"

"No!" Sam blinked in shock when both Castiel and Bobby interrupted his question at the same time, and then he snickered and nodded his head.

"Okay. We'll be back later, alright?" Sam told them, then he held both their hands and led the two back to where he'd left the Impala, leaving Bobby and Castiel to get over the trauma of babysitting two young children and snickering to himself softly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, and Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala with Dean and Gabriel leaning on either side of him, both sleepy and full (and probably nauseous) from the food. And neither one willing to let go of Sam, or at least let him out of their sight. The waitress at the diner he'd taken the two to, had immediately fallen in love with the two.

Which Sam totally didn't understand, as Dean had been a sullen little shit to anyone that wasn't Sam or Gabriel, and Gabriel had tried his hardest to burrow into Sam's jacket. Which was uncomfortable.

So, after the two had eaten their full of sugary treats (or pie) and Sam had finished his desperately needed coffee, Sam had taken the two back to Bobby's and had decided to just sit with them both. He silently hoped that they'd be turned back to normal soon, and as he watched the sunset with a child on either side of him, realised just how much he missed his big brother and his lover. He wanted them back.

"Sammy?" Sam looked down at Gabriel, who once more had his thumb in his mouth. Dean shifted on Sam's other side and pushed a hand into Sam's jacket pocket.

"Yeah?"

"You not gonna leave us again, okay?" Gabriel told him sternly, which, when he was actually an adult and had the whole smitey Archangel thing going to him was amusing, but now it was just down right adorable.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you again. And I didn't leave you alone, Cas and Bobby were here! You like Cas and Bobby is awesome!" Sam said, wondering if he actually _had_ fallen into the Twilight Zone.

"Cas was mean!" Gabriel huffed and Sam couldn't stop the snicker when he felt Dean nod against his side.

"He wasn't actually going to kill you, you know." Sam pointed out, though the fact he was trying not to laugh probably didn't help make him come across as serious.

Sam gave up on trying to convince them that Castiel wasn't mean, however, when they both refused to answer him and decided to just sit and watch the sunset with them both.

* * *

When Sam woke up the next morning, he kinda wished he hadn't caved when the two had pleaded to stay in his bed, because there was clingy and then there was just plain annoying. And waking up to two full grown men squashing him wasn't fun either.

"Dude, get the hell off me!" Sam gasped out, shoving at what he assumed was Dean's chest, and judging by the grunt he got, he hadn't missed.

"Sammy, this is kinky even for me." Gabriel muttered, nuzzling into Sam's neck, and Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Get off me. I've had to deal with you two brats for a week now, I'm not kidding. We need a damn break. Get. Off." Sam groaned, and Dean snickered, but rolled away, yelping when he ran out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Aw, Sammy, you promised us that you'd never leave us." Gabriel whined, clinging even tighter to Sam, whilst Dean groaned and chuckled from the floor, which was an accomplishment that actually impressed Sam.

"You were four. And you remember everything then?" Sam asked, shoving as Gabriel and sitting up in the bed, ignoring Gabriel grumbling and moving to curl around Sam.

"Yeah, we can remember everything." Dean said, and Sam leant to the side to see that Dean was still lying on the floor.

"Oh good, I'm going to text the photo of you and Gabriel curled around one another, fast asleep, to everyone we know. Everyone." Sam said, and Dean glared at him whilst Gabriel snorted.

"So, Bobby and Cas then?"

"Shut up." Sam was already beginning to miss then as children, but at least he could punch them now without feeling any guilt. Or shoot them, maybe.

**End Note**: And they're all growed up! *snicker* Yeah, this is the last one of this little 'verse. Castiel snapping was the bit I had most fun writing. Lol! The guy had to have a limit at some point right? And most kids find the limit of the most placid people… Gabriel as a child would be the _master_ of pushing and pushing until he found that limit. *cackles*


	8. Midnight

**Title**: Hindsight  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Turned)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: (implied) preslash Trickster/Sam  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 15. Midnight  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimer**: *grumbles* Whatever.  
**Summary**: Sam's long history of bad ideas had to start somewhere, right?  
**Word Count**: 2,968 words  
**Warnings**: Underage Sam (he's 14, but they ain't gonna do anything. Loki's immoral, not paedophilic.), violence, torture, moral ambiguity,  
**Author Notes**: Um… no idea where this came from.

Hindsight would imply that it possibly wasn't the greatest idea. Hindsight was a little, smug bitch and Sam hated it. He also hated that he always felt the urge to put his all into his studies. Summing a Norse god was taking it too far, it would seem.

Especially when he hadn't quite considered what the offering would be to appease said god.

* * *

The great, awesome, brilliant idea of Doom (which pretty much _did_ come with it's own dramatic effects) first came to him two weeks before. They'd just moved to a new town, and Sam and Dean had gone through the usual ritual of being introduced to their respective peers at their high school. Sam happened to have the misfortune of starting late into the semester.

Meaning he had to play catch up in the classes that didn't necessarily have to follow any set order. Which was the main reason he hated History. And History was also the class in which Sam had to do a research project, on his own, with three weeks less time than the rest of his classmates.

Which wasn't fair.

But Sam never let something like that stop him. He was well aware that life _wasn't_ fair and that you had to roll with the punches life threw at you (and spirits, demons, chupacabras, etc). So he was assigned Norse mythology as his project, more specifically, the Norse Pantheon.

Admittedly, most teens would have put as little effort as possible, unless they were over achievers. And even then, they wouldn't have had the resources to find out how to _summon_ one of said pantheon.

Sam was an over-achiever with resources.

And no common sense.

* * *

It had taken him two weeks. Partly because Dean really had no concept of 'it's none of your damned business, leave me alone' and partly because he was the only one in his little family of three that knew what an index was for and how to use it. So between researching whatever it was that his dad was hunting (Sam had no idea. Really. Alright, fine, he thought it was possibly a Mara, given that the victims were all male and they all seemingly died messy deaths whilst sleeping and with no witnesses, but he was keeping schtum. The lack of knowing was keeping his dad and Dean off his back, and they weren't paying too close attention to what he _was_ reading.

Well, Dean was still nosy enough to pay attention, but his eyes soon got that glazed expression when he saw words with more than six letters in them.

So in two weeks, Sam finally grasped everything he needed to do. He'd double-checked everything. Checked all of his ingredients for the summoning spell. Made sure that he had translated (and really? Being able to shakily translate Ancient Norse runic was sort of awesome and probably would have been enough to get him an A. But no, he _had_ to try for the A+) when he had to perform the summoning. Apparently midnight. Didn't matter when. Actually, that was why he'd chosen this specific god. The others had preferred dates, like they had too busy schedules to fit him in on any other day but midnight on the third day following the Winter Solstice should it happen to be a full moon. Or something. Whatever. Midnight. That was all he had to remember.

Sam had checked _everything_. To the point of obsession even for him. And once he was satisfied that he'd covered every possibility, he told his dad what it was they were looking for. So whilst Dean and his dad were out hunting what was possibly a Mara but could have actually been anything, Sam went to the forest that was just outside of the town.

The point was, he'd checked and double-checked _every little detail_. So understandably, he was a little pissed that none of the books mentioned anything about a willing sacrifice and offerings for the god.

He was a _Trickster_. Why wasn't he _appeased_ by the damn Reese's Pieces Sam had in his pocket.

* * *

Sam glanced at his watch. It was two minutes _past_ midnight, so either the books had lied (all four of them) or Loki was late. Were gods late? How can you be late to your own summoning?

"You can't. Technically speaking. But, technically speaking, I don't even exist, so who's going to be counting the minutes?" Sam jerked and fell back when a man appeared in front of him, grinning widely at him and looking at the assorted herbs he'd used.

"Er… shouldn't you be taller? I mean… being the son of two giants. Not that you're short! I mean, not at all! Just… I thought you'd be taller with the whole giant thing and er… thank you for coming?" Sam said weakly, stepping back from the silently gaping god and trying to smile, but failing miserably in the face of almost certain death.

"Eh. Can't all grow up like our parents, you know? Sometimes genes just don't swing that way. So, Kiddo, why'd you summon me and where's my offering?" And that was when Sam realised that hindsight needed to be ganked and the writers of those books had a royally fucked him over.

"Offering?"

"You summon a god and you don't have anything to give me to stop me from smearing your miserable mortal body across the floor of this forest? Not the smartest thing to do, Kid." Loki told him, moving over to sit on a fallen tree, and looking at Sam with shrewd eyes.

"None of the books said anything about offerings!" Sam said, possibly a little more shrilly than he would ever own up to, then slumped and looked up at the god through his fringe. "What's going to happen now? I don't have anything."

"Ah. Well that _is_ a shame. Why'd you summon me and what's your name. Calling you 'Kid' all the time seems strange." Loki added, clicking his fingers and making a chocolate bar appear in his hand.

"Sam. I'm called Sam."

"Right, well, things are looking up. I've got a name! So… want to share the reason now? I mean, I quite possibly have all the time in the world. You on the other hand, you have that whole aging thing going on. So you might want to hurry things along a little." Loki pointed out and Sam fidgeted where he was standing and felt very vulnerable. Why had he summoned a god again? Oh yes.

"I wanted the top mark on my History project." Sam refused to look up when all that followed that statement was dead silence.

"That is freakishly over-achieving, don't you think, Sammy?"

"Sam. I mean… possibly?" Sam said, realising that snapping at a powerful god was possibly not the way to go, especially when he'd already forgotten an offering. "I just… it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Uh huh. I can't help but wonder about the mentality of someone that thinks summoning a god is a good idea." Loki pointed out, finishing the chocolate bar and crunching up the wrapper in his hands before making it disappear. "So what, exactly, did you want me to do for this A?"

"I didn't think that far ahead." Sam admitted, looking down at his feet as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He jerked to look up and took a step back when he saw Loki had approached him to stand in front of him. He really wasn't all that tall, not much taller than Sam.

"We need to discuss the offering, Sam. I see no farmyard animals, no sobbing virgin or anything else. I just see you. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Loki asked, and Sam stared at him with wide, scared eyes. Oh, he saw exactly where the god was going with that.

"I… but I didn't know! I don't… you can't!"

"I can't? Kid, you summoned me, you didn't have an offering. I can do whatever the hell I want to do with you. _You_ are the only offering I can see. Therefore, you're mine, Sam." Loki told him with a wicked smirk. Sam paled and stepped back again, yelping when his ankle got caught in a root and he fell to the ground.

Sam stared up at Loki, who just stared down at him dispassionately, before he stepped forward and crouched down next to Sam, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him from moving. Sam flinched at the touch but just stayed still and silently stared at the god.

"Look, I know what all the stories about me say. I'm _not_ a monster, you know. But I have as much choice in this matter as you. It's how it's done, Sam. You want to summon a god and play with the big kids? You need to have an offering. So either you offer yourself up, or I have to kill you. And well, I'm not a fan of killing children, so I know what I want you to choose." Loki told him in a surprisingly soothing voice, not that it made Sam feel any better.

"W-what would you… what—" Sam stopped and took a couple of deep breaths trying not to burst into tears. Which would just be embarrassing.

"Sam, you've got to make your decision. Times a ticking and I'm going to go out on a limb and say that your parents don't know where you are." Loki pointed out and Sam shook his head, though he felt a small spark of hope at the tiny implication that he'd be leaving this forest again if he agreed.

"F-fine. I'll-I'll be the offering." Sam whispered in a barely audible voice, then flinched back a little when Loki sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Good choice, Kid. So, up you stand. Come on. I'm old, crouching isn't doing my bones any good!" Loki said in a cheerful voice, holding out a hand for Sam to take. Sam eyed the hand suspiciously, ignoring the voice in the back of his head calling him an idiot, and then taking it and getting pulled to his feet.

"I… I don't… What now?" Sam asked in a quiet voice, not looking up and just steadfastly staring at his feet instead. He couldn't help but cling to the hope that he wasn't going to be taken away from his dad and Dean.

"How old are you?" Loki asked, and Sam's head shot up to stare at the god, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"F-fourteen."

"Well, I'm not a paedophile, Kid, so I think you're safe on that front. What skills have you got? Clearly researching, even if you do seem to not notice the most important parts." Loki pointed out and Sam blushed, and ducked his head. When he looked back up, Loki was looking at him in speculation. "What languages do you know, Sam?"

"Er… speak or read?"

"Both."

"Oh. Um… well, English, obviously. But not many others. I mean, I'm kinda fluent in certain Latin prayers and such. And well… I kinda like runic languages, so I can sort of translate them enough to get the gist. Mostly dead languages though. I'm sorry. I'm not really very useful." Sam admitted with a shrug.

"I think that's pretty impressive for a kid of your age. What subjects do you like at school?" Loki asked him and Sam shrugged before he nibbled on his lip.

"I like them all, I suppose. Well, the art based subjects a little less than the others. But I like to think I'm good in them all. I mostly get straight A's." Sam added with a small shrug of his shoulders, then jumped slightly when Loki chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Right then, I know what I'm going to use you for for the time being." Loki said, and Sam's breath hitched and he had an overwhelming feeling of nausea pass over him.

"T-time being?"

"Oh, Kiddo, I own you now. Sorry to say it, but until I get bored of you, you belong to me. And you don't want me to get bored." Loki pointed out calmly and Sam swallowed loudly and stared at the god in horror.

"I don't?"

"I get bored, Sam, and I kill you. I don't want anyone else getting the chance to own what was once mine." Loki told him bluntly, making Sam blink at the sheer blasé manner he was told about his possible impending murder. Given Dean constantly claimed he was boring, Sam wasn't really seeing his life expectancy rate being too high anymore.

"W-what am I… What do you… I don't… what do I have to do?" Sam finally settled on asking with a sigh, shoulders hunched in defeat. He couldn't hold back the flinch when Loki tilted his head up by his chin.

"Have you got a cell?"

"Er… no. My brother does, but I don't have one yet." Sam admitted, ignoring the small bolt of jealousy at that fact. He'd been told he'd get a cell phone when he turned fifteen.

"Well that's no good. Right, well, not like we had nifty technology when I was a young, happy little god. I'll find other ways to contact you. And I will. On occasion, I'm going to give you something I'll want you to work on for me. Either research for something or another, finding out and changing specifics of a spell (or finding out if it's possible to change in the first place), or something else." Loki told him, and Sam stared at him silently, before he jerked his head in Loki's grip slightly to nod his agreement. "Good! But bare in mind, Sammy, I get bored and your end of days comes a little sooner. As soon as you are no longer useful to me, I won't see a reason to keep you around."

"I understand." Sam whispered, then held back yet another flinch when Loki beamed at him and once more ruffled his hair.

"So where are you living, Kid?"

"Sunny Settings Motel." Sam whispered and looked up when Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

"Right, and will your parents be there right now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. My dad and my brother went out on a hunt." Sam admitted with a shrug, not bothering hiding the truth from a being that was a living embodiment of 'Supernatural'.

"Hunting what?" Loki asked suspiciously and Sam shrugged.

"I think it was a Mara, but I wasn't too sure when I told them. So who knows? I'm fairly certain I was right though." Sam admitted, feeling surprised when he didn't flinch at all when Loki placed a hand on his shoulder this time.

"You know supernatural beings? All of them?" Loki asked him and Sam shrugged once more, not really knowing how to answer.

"My family, me, my dad and my brother, we're hunters. I'm not all that great on actual hunts. I'm too clumsy. But I do most of the research, so I suppose I know a fair bit about them, yeah." Sam said finally, wrinkling his nose when he admitted the bit about being clumsy.

"Well, your usefulness just increased, Kiddo! Right, I'll take you back to your motel. Given what you and your family do, I'm gonna go on a limb and say I don't have to warn you not to tell anyone about this." Loki said in a very serious voice, and Sam closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and nodding.

"Yeah. I don't really want anyone knowing what I did." Sam said in a soft voice, jumping in surprise when Loki squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, then he clicked his fingers, and Sam had the unpleasant feeling of falling, before he found himself staring at the motel he'd been living in for two weeks.

"It's not so bad, you know, Sam. And I won't ever force you to do something you truly don't want to do. You will always have a choice, I promise." Loki told him gently and Sam found himself weakly smiling at the god.

"I know. Um… thank you for… you know, not killing me in a fit of rage once you realised just how stupid and unprepared I was." Sam told him and he smiled a little more genuinely when it made Loki chuckle and nudge him carefully.

"I like you, Sam. I'll let you know what I want you to do for me when I know. It probably won't be before the end of the week. So don't worry. And don't worry about me losing you. I will always be able to tell where you are. So no running, either." Loki added with a short, warning glare. Sam nodded his head quickly, not wanting to anger the god, then chewed on his lip.

"I'd better get back before my dad and Dean get back. I promise, I won't try to run. I chose this." Sam told Loki, then stepped away from the man and made his way to the room he lived in with his dad and Dean. He turned to look back when he heard a click of fingers, and wasn't surprised to no longer see anyone there.

He _was_ surprised, however, when he entered the motel room and saw his history project on his bed, with additional, in depth notes on each of the deities. Smiling, he carefully put the folder into his bag to hand in the next day, then got dressed and climbed into bed.

In just under two hours, Sam had somehow managed to sell himself into the services of a god and had realised that some books were written by morons.

But he was so gonna get that A+.

**End Note:** I have no idea where this idea came from… but it was kinda fun to write. Sam's inner thoughts amused me. *snicker* And no, I sincerely doubt there will be a follow on to this. Use your own imagination as to what happened next. Lol!

**FFN Readers:** Right, so FFN is being a little bitch and won't let me upload any new fics, so I'm not going to anymore. I posted a new Sam/Gabriel one over on my LJ should you be interested. It's set between seasons 3 and 4, and is called 'I Need A Place To Hide Away'. Just thought you should know that I'm not going to post any new fics on here. I'l carry on updating the ones that are on here, but once they are finished, nothing new will be posted. Any new fics I write will be posted on my LJ (Meh_forget_it) and my Dreamwidth (same name as LJ), links to both are on my bio page. Sorry for the inconvenience that might bring you, but this site drives me up the wall.


	9. Full Moon

**Title**: Trouble on the way  
**Author**: She Who Cannot Be Turned  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Trickster/Sam (preslash)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 10. Full Moon  
**Rating**: R (18 in UK)  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own it.  
**Summary**: Gabriel gets hit with a spell that has the most annoyingly amusing results.  
**Word Count**: 2,528 words  
**Warnings**: Cursed!Gabriel, really foul language, bad limericks,  
**Author Notes**: The title is taken from the song 'Bad Moon Rising' because I'm awesome like that. *cough* And this is purely for the Fic Swapsies (the name stuck) that I set up with (read: conned) Wolfish_willow… And it's fecking random. Even for me.

"I told you to duck. I said 'Gabe! Duck!' but did you? Did you fuck." Sam muttered, leading a scowling Gabriel into the motel room, Dean and Castiel following behind them.

"What's it do? I mean, he hasn't said anything." Dean pointed out once the door had been closed behind them and Gabriel was sitting, still sulking, on Sam's bed.

"Surely that would strike you as being part of the problem. Gabriel has never been one to be quiet." Castiel pointed out, getting a glare from Gabriel for his efforts.

"He's only being honest, Gabe. Stop being a dick." Sam told him, before Gabriel could smite Castiel or something. "So… has it robbed you of your voice? Is that why you're just glaring at me? Do you think you could stop? I think I can feel my cells being smote one by one. It's a little off-putting."

"Dude! If he can't speak that would be awesome! Think of the silence! No snarky comments, no smug answers, nothing that makes all of us, even Cas, want to strangle him. I say we pretend it never happened and let him st-"

"The limerick form is complex

Its contents run chiefly to sex

It burgeons with virgins

And masculine urgins

And swarms with erotic effects." Sam, Dean and Castiel all gaped when Gabriel finally spoke, then Castiel summed up what they were all thinking in one sentence.

"That felt a little foreboding."

* * *

Not for the first time Castiel was right. It seemed Gabriel's first words were somewhat of a warning. Possibly the most bizarre warning Sam and Dean could ever recall hearing, but a warning all the same.

It turned out that Gabriel couldn't speak except in limericks, and the more lurid, crude and vulgar, the better. Sam was trapped between amusement and horror, mostly because it looked like he was in a relationship with a complete lunatic. Dean looked ready to shoot Gabriel after the third limerick and Castiel just had a constant look of confusion on his face. Gabriel, though… Sam sighed as he glanced at his lover.

At first, it did look like Gabriel was annoyed by the fact that he couldn't speak unless he rhymed. At least, Sam had pointed out, he wasn't forced to speak in Iambic Pentameter. He was trying to see a Brightside, and Gabriel did look to appreciate the thought at first. But then Castiel had asked what Iambic Pentameter was, Dean had groaned and Sam may, or may not, have gotten carried away talking about Marlowe, Shakespeare and Milton, and how different people speculated on which of those first used the writing style. It was Castiel's glazed expression and Gabriel's annoyed limerick that stopped him.

The thought of trying to take Gabriel's mind off of the curse no longer counted, if Sam was to judge anything by Gabriel's expression. But that had been on the first day, by day three, Gabriel seemed to have accepted the curse and used it to drive Dean to the point of distraction.

The only time he looked like he hated it, was at night in the motel room, when Sam refused to have sex with anyone that had to express their ecstasy in five, short, rhyming lines. It took the hot, raw lust right out of the whole thing when, mis-climax, Gabriel harped on about Sir Reginald Von Hubble of Joice or someone else like that.

Other than that, however, Gabriel embraced it. Everyone else, however, wanted the damned curse to end. Plus, Sam was fairly certain that Gabriel was running out of limericks, as they were getting more and more random.

"She wanted to grow up a saint

And her mother, she had no complaint

But men-quite a few-

Were more fun than a pew

So she wanted to be but she ain't!" Gabriel said, making the poor waitress that was passing their table, trip and gape, before carrying on her way when she saw the put upon expressions on the other three's faces.

"Gabe, stop tormenting Castiel, you know it makes Dean twitch and just plain confuses Cas." Sam groused dully, no longer even bothering to try and put more emotion in his voice than a sense of vague annoyance.

"It actually disturbs me a little that you understand what he's saying. Is it like an angelic STD? Get boned by one of the God Squad and suddenly understand everything they're saying, whether it makes sense or not?" Dean asked, and then actually wilted a little at the venomous glare Sam sent him.

"Angelic STD?"

"There once was a young lady from Ealing

Who had a peculiar feeling

She lay on her back

And opened her crack

And pissed all over the ceiling." Gabriel said, with a straight face that actually made the whole curse thing a little more amusing.

"Gabe wants to know if you can understand everything Cas is saying then?" Sam asked, and took a secret joy in the horrified expression on Dean's face, whilst Castiel looked at him with a small frown.

"I do not think it is possible to contract something from an angel, should you sleep with them. Maybe our vessels, but not the actual angel." Castiel told him after a few seconds of silence. Sam gaped at him, then looked at Dean, who for once looked like he was the one that wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

"You get boned by Cas? Huh, I always saw you as the er… bon_er_ than the bonee." Sam finally decided on saying, and Gabriel erupted into loud laughter, whilst Castiel actually looked a little smug about things and Dean glared at them all silently.

"Seriously though, when does this thing end? You've got to admit, it's getting more and more annoying." Dean whined, finally stopping glaring at them if only because the waitress had just brought him his pie slice.

"Dean is right, it is becoming a little… wearing." Castiel admitted, whilst Gabriel huffed loudly. Sam shrugged, as he truly had no idea how long it was going to last.

"Bobby might know." Sam pointed out. "We could ring him, ask if he knows of a cure, or at least how long we've got to listen to them. Because, to be frank, I'm becoming a touch frustrated myself."

"There was a man from Ghent

Who had a penis so long it bent

It was so much trouble

That he kept it double

And instead of coming he went." Gabriel said in such a mournful tone that Sam was fairly certain even Dean got the gist of what he was saying.

"We need a cure before they become any more obscene and we can no longer take him out in public." Dean pointed out, and Sam sighed heavily.

"I'll ring Bobby."

* * *

"There was a man called Dave

Who kept a dead whore in a cave

He said "I admit

I am a bit of a shit

But think of the money I save" Gabriel stated when Sam pointed out that they couldn't stop hunting, just because they had a limerick spouting archangel with them. They would just have to not take Gabriel on any interviewing, which they didn't do anyway. Limerick spouting or not, Gabriel wasn't exactly someone you could take out into public.

Bobby hadn't actually known how long it would last, nor did he have any clue on how to stop it themselves short of torching the person that cast it in the first place. Given that the witch _was_ dead, Sam pointed out that that wouldn't work. Which was why they were having the conversation about hunting (and dead whores) in the first place.

"They actually _are_ getting worse." Dean quietly pointed out. Dean no longer seemingly had the energy to even mock Gabriel anymore.

"Would seem so." Sam agreed, before looking at Gabriel in exasperation. "Gabriel, one, I now have to wonder if you actually _do_ have a dead prostitute hidden away somewhere and two, I don't care what you say, if we don't have any clue on how to stop this, then we don't have anything to do. We might as well look for a hunt."

"Sam is right, Gabriel. We do not know of any way we can help. If Sam believes he has found a hunt, then we should go and find out." Castiel said, and Gabriel scowled at them all.

"In anything written by Dickens,

It's certain the plot always thickens;

With characters, themes

And digressions it teems;

As for sex, though, it's mighty slim pickin's." Sam wasn't entirely certain how he felt about being compared to a Dickens novel.

* * *

The cure actually turned out to be quite simple. And embarrassingly obvious when you considered it all. Apparently it hadn't even been the witch that had cast it, and Sam would forever use this to back up the fact that his and Dean's sheer hatred of fairies was actually understandable.

They had, apparently, come across a fairy in their travels whilst hunting the witch they all thought had been the culprit, and no one had realised. Said fairy had taken a liking to Gabriel and his mischievous ways, so hadn't appreciated how he had been treated, and how everyone, other than Sam, seemingly ignored him.

Why that meant the little bitch had decided to curse Gabriel as opposed to one of the others, none of them could work out, but they had all breathed a sigh of embarrassed relief when they realised the cure.

They just had to listen to Gabriel. Listen to him, consider his idea and actually respond to it in something other than a snide or dismissive manner. Sam, though, didn't count. As clearly the fairy-bitch had realised that, of the other three, Sam was the one most likely to listen to and consider Gabriel's thoughts.

Which also explained why he understood what Gabriel was saying behind the limericks. And was the reason that Gabriel all but jumped Sam when the curse had been broken and Castiel had been the one to ponder over why Sam never counted.

It was, in fact, the hunt that Gabriel had been so against going to because he wanted to look for a cure instead, that was the catalyst _for_ them curing him. Gabriel had had an idea on what they were hunting, and no one else was listening.

"There once was a man from Nantucket

Whose dick was so long he could suck it

He said with a grin

As he wiped off his chin,

"If my ear were a cunt I would fuck it!" Gabriel muttered, and then smirked at the almost deafening silence that limerick brought.

"Now you're just being crude." Sam muttered, glaring at the archangel before turning his glare back to his laptop.

"What is it he said?" Castiel asked, looking at Sam, whilst Dean grumbled under his breath.

"You heard exactly what he said. I told you, he's just being crude." Sam said with a sigh, though he could see why Gabriel was being snide. Dean pretty much cut him off before he could get past the first line by now. Eight days of limericks and seemingly no reasoning behind some recent murders and disappearances in the town they were in made him grouchy. Sam and Castiel couldn't really do anything to prevent it, not that, Sam would sheepishly admit, they even tried.

"There was an Old Man of Peru,

Who never knew what he should do;

So he tore off his hair,

And behaved like a bear,

That intrinsic Old Man of Peru." Gabriel muttered, and Sam turned to look at him with wide eyes, gaping.

"You're kidding me! How? I mean, other than one or two of the victims, there isn't anything else that would suggest that!" Sam said, and Gabriel huffed then shrugged, which Sam took to mean 'believe what you want, I know I'm right.'

"What? What did he say?" Dean finally asked, and Sam dragged his eyes away from Gabriel, though only after shooting him a bright smile, and looked at Dean.

"He says it's a wendigo." Sam told them, getting a stunned blink from Castiel and making Dean gape.

"Dude! You're awesome! Limerick away!" And apparently, that was all the damned curse needed for it to end. Sam honestly thought it was the most pointless, ridiculous curse they'd ever come across.

"Glad to have your permission." Gabriel said, before looking just as stunned as those with him.

"Er…" Sam shook his head, not too sure what to say.

"You—I understood that. Why did I understand that? Oh God, I can't understand everything you say now, can I?" Dean said, panic evident in his voice. Sam snickered and ducked behind his laptop when Dean glared at him.

"No, Dean, I can understand my brother as well. It would seem he has been cured." Castiel said.

"How though? What, all we had to do was listen to him? So why wasn't he cured when Sam listened to him on the first day?" Dean asked, and Sam shrugged whilst Castiel looked contemplative and Gabriel just silently pouted.

"I believe that is because Sam has never dismissed anything Gabriel has had to say before this incident. Possibly, the reason behind the curse was to teach us to listen to Gabriel more often."

"That sucks! And this past week has been torture!" Dean huffed, making Sam roll his eyes at his childish brother.

"Yes, well, if you'd listened to me in the first place, then we wouldn't have had to spend two days asking pointless questions and talking to pointless people." Gabriel drawled, though it was pretty close to a sulk in Sam's opinion.

"Where did the spell come from, is what I want to know. Bobby seemed pretty damn shocked when I told him that the witch was dead. He didn't think curses outlived the caster." Sam finally spoke up, and everyone looked at him, though it was the mischievous glint in Gabriel's eye that clued him in on the fact that the archangel had known all along.

"The fairy who's nest we passed. She liked me." Gabriel told them smugly, and Sam couldn't help but get rid of the smug look.

"Clearly she didn't like you that much, given you were the one she cursed." Sam felt quite proud of the stunned look Gabriel sent him at that, whilst Dean huffed and slumped in his chair.

"Sam, I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I hate fairies."

* * *

**End Note**: Random or what? Actually this came from a mini conversation myself and wolfish_willow had a while back, in which limericks were mentioned. We decided that Gabriel would have come up with a vast majority of the more vulgar ones and well… I got this idea. *snort* They're all limericks I have heard and/or used before. The Nantucket one was the pretty much the spawn behind all of this, and the one Gabriel said in bed was:

Sir Reginald Von Hubble of Joice

Did shave his balls-'twas his choice.

He sneezed, oh how sad!

The results were quite bad!

He now has a high-pitched voice


	10. Dusk

**Title**: The Owl Who Was Afraid of the Dark (Or the Hellhound Who Was Afraid of Halloween)  
**Author**: Po (She Who Cannot Be Named)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Gabriel, Castiel, Crowley, (established Gabriel/Sam)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 06. Dusk  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters that you may recognise.  
**Summary**: It was as the sun was setting that Sam and Dean realised something was a little off with Sam's new pet.  
**Word Count**: 1,329 words  
**Warnings**: None, really.  
**Author Notes**: Don't ask. I blame the big bangs for making me go completely insane… and having to read 'The Owl Who Was Afraid Of The Dark' three times in a row to my niece. Word of warning, never grab your old books from childhood to introduce your niece/nephew/whatever to your favourites. Follows 'Can I Keep It?'...

"Dude, what's wrong with it?" Sam looked up from where he was trying to find any clues on what they were currently hunting when Dean spoke. Seeing Dean looking at Jeremy, Sam followed his gaze and noticed the somewhat now larger – try three times larger – hellhound trying to get under Sam's bed.

"Er…" Sam floundered, not entirely sure what the answer was. How was he supposed to know what was wrong with him? Glancing out the window to see the sun setting, Sam frowned and nibbled on his lip. "It's getting dark."

"Sam, it's a hellhound – which, by the way, I can't believe you are keeping – I don't think the dark is something they are afraid of," Dean pointed out. Sam couldn't help but nod in agreement, no matter how begrudgingly he did it. He glanced back over at his bed and saw that Jeremy was making a rather good attempt at getting under it.

"Maybe we should ring Crowley?"

"Do that and I don't care that you're my brother, I will shoot you."

"Jeremy won't like you if you do that," Sam muttered with a pout, tilting his head slightly when Jeremy started to whine. "I think he's stuck."

"Call Crowley."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are the proud owner of the world's first neurotic hellhound?" Gabriel announced as he arrived in the room with Castiel, Dean having called the latter when Sam had asked Crowley to come over.

"Don't be mean, Gabe! Can't you see he's distressed! We need to find out what's wrong with him!" Sam snapped. He was a little tired, having spent ten minutes trying to help Jeremy get out from under the bed with the (completely useless) help of Dean. He now had a three hundred pound, overgrown puppy trying to curl itself up into a ball on his lap as they sat between the two beds in the room.

Dean glanced over at them, snorted and then looked back at the two angels that had arrived, smiling brightly at Castiel, "Crowley said he was on his way. I figured we could find out what he was afraid of. Apparently it's not guns, salt or strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Castiel sounded as though he hadn't actually wanted to ask but hadn't been able to hold it in. When Sam glanced at him, he noticed he looked that way as well.

"Hey, you work with what you have. We have guns, salt and strawberries. Ask Sam, he likes gay fruit."

"Fruit can be gay?" Really, given they'd known Castiel for over two years by this point, Sam had thought Dean would have learnt not to say anything that the angel could take a little too literally.

"So you don't have any other ideas?" Gabriel asked, walking over and sitting on Sam's bed to look down at the two. Sam legs, by this point, were beginning to get a little numb.

"Dean said it couldn't be the dark. Jeremy's really quite distressed," Sam added, cooing to the distraught hellhound, which really baffled everyone in the room. Sam looked up at glared at Gabriel, making the angel widen his eyes in shock.

"What have I done?"

"You want to laugh! Stop picking on him! This is why he has no self-esteem! I haven't seen him try to maul one person since we got him, Gabe!"

"Er…" Gabriel was clearly floundering for how to reply to that, whilst Dean and Castiel just gaped at them.

"Not that we want him to maul anyone, just… you know?" Sam added hastily as he realised just why Dean and Castiel were looking at him like he was insane. Thankfully, before anyone could respond to that, there was a knock on the door making Jeremy whimper and try to burrow further into Sam. "There there, Jeremy."

Dean gave a small giggle before coughing in an attempt to cover it up, and went to answer the door. He couldn't contain the sigh of relief when he saw Crowley standing there. Reaching out, he grabbed the demon's jacket and dragged him into the room.

"Crowley! Thank Christ you're here!"

"Well, never thought I'd get that welcome from you, Deany-boy. Now, what can I do for you all?" Crowley asked once he'd smoothed his jacket down, sending a disparaging glare at Dean for ruffling it up in the first place. Sam tried to move a little, only for Jeremy to whine and nuzzle at him. Sighing, Sam stopped trying to move and just looked at Crowley with pleading eyes.

"Something's wrong with Jeremy."

"I still don't know why you called him that. What have you done to it? Hellhounds ain't supposed to be afraid of anything! This is why I never wanted to keep him in the first place!" Crowley commented with a scoff. Sam just glared at him and hugged Jeremy closer to him.

"If you're not going to help, you don't have to stay."

"Never said I weren't gonna help, did I? Besides, I know what's wrong with him. I just don't think I can say it out loud without wanting to shoot myself," Crowley muttered, eyeing Jeremy and shaking his head. Sam looked over at Gabriel, who was clearly trying his hardest not to laugh at the whole thing, and glared at him.

"Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!" Gabriel exclaimed, which just made Sam narrow his eyes even more.

"You're thinking it," Sam snapped, then he turned back to look at Crowley, "So what's wrong with Jeremy?"

"Only thing I can think of is he's scared of Halloween."

"Pardon?" Dean asked, whilst the other three just gaped at the demon.

"It's the only thing that's different. Let's be honest, you two don't exactly change your ways. At all. He's either scared of the date or scared of whatever it is you're hunting this time. I doubt it's the latter."

"Jeremy's scared of Halloween?" Sam asked, looking up at Crowley with wide eyes. Crowley just looked back at him, and then rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to say to that? Yes, he's scared of Halloween. Deal with it. Now, I'm leaving. Two hunters, two angels and a neurotic hellhound makes me twitchy," Crowley told them, before he disappeared from the room leaving the rest of the occupants in silence.

"Well, you know what that mean's, don't you?" Sam asked finally, looking up at Gabriel, who just looked back at him warily.

"What?"

"You can't sleep in my bed tonight. Jeremy is."

**End Notes**: Clearly having no time to write anything other than my big bang fics (most of which don't have Sam or Dean in them as main characters (or at all)) and then having a whole week in which I had no internet access, makes me go somewhat insane… and results in this. I truly have no idea what I was thinking beyond 'wonder what a Hellhound would be afraid of' when putting the books away. *snort* Halloween, apparently. So enjoy! Don't commit me! And who knows when I'll have something else posted.


	11. Spring

**Title**: The Adventures of Sammikins the Bunny and his faithful sidekick, Gabe Guinea Pig

**Author**: She Who Cannot Be Turned

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Sam Winchester, Gabriel, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer

**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)

**Theme**: Theme 06: 365 (Table found on my LJ)

**Prompt**:21. Spring

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters that you may recognise.

**Summary**: Sam and Gabriel are cursed. Dean's amused. Castiel is just confused. Bobby wonders how he gets lumbered with the idjits.

**Word Count**: 1,617 words

**Warnings**: None - Well, technically no bunnies or guinea pigs were harmed in the making of this fic. If you like rabbits to the extent that you get distressed when someone er… mocks them… don't read it. Bunnies are threatened with rabbit pie!

**Author Notes**: This er… came to me as I was falling asleep. So I totally blame it on the new nasty ass tasting sleeping tablets I've been given. It was the bin scene that I fell asleep thinking about. And promptly woke up giggling… Enjoy.

Also, totally forgot to post this on FFN, so here you go! Sorry to those who've already read this on LJ, heh!

Sammikins the Giant Lop

Dean was generally to be relied upon in times of crisis and danger. Generally speaking. In general terms. Which for them meant ghouls, ghosts and homicidal angels that really needed to crack open a copy of the Bible and brush up on their Christianity.

Apparently though, general did not cover rabbits and guinea pigs.

Or, as Dean had finally managed to Google - once he'd stopped laughing and had finally pulled Sam out of the waste-paper basket that Sam had fallen into when he'd stepped on one of his ears tripped off the bed - large lop-eared rabbits and 'dude, a guinea pig's a guinea pig, they're all the same'.

Gabriel hadn't actually agreed with that analysis and had only shut up when Sam had become so annoyed that he'd used his round fluffy body to good use… and had sat on Gabriel.

Which led them to where they were now; Dean still snickering whilst hiding behind Sam's laptop, Castiel staring at Sam in confusion and Bobby apparently on his way after having called them all idjits and wondering how they were all still alive.

Sam wondered the same thing on occasion.

"Where is my brother?" If anyone was looking at Sam at that point, then they'd have realised that rabbits were able to look sheepish.

"Sammikins is sitting on him," Dean commented lightly, then coughed to cover another snort of amusement when Castiel picked Sam up, and stared at a pathetic looking bunnified Sam.

Rabbits also gave amazing bitchfaces.

Gabriel was thankful to be able to breathe once again though, and promptly went about showing his joy about thus by chittering and chattering away, spaced with the occasional squeal as he fidgeted and rolled about on the bed. Castiel, meanwhile, looked back at the large rabbit in his hands and then back to Dean.

"Why is it making that noise?"

"That's the noise a guinea pig makes apparently… and is the reason Sam was sitting on him. Wanna put the bitchy bunny back on the annoying squealy thing?" Dean asked, closing the laptop and looking pleadingly at Castiel. Sam was grateful to the angel for taking Dean's advice for once. Even if sitting on a disgruntled, fidgety guinea pig wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Really, there were times when Sam could sort of see Dean's point of view on the whole 'Gabriel might be useful but he's far more annoying' debate. Were Sam not sleeping with the archangel, then he'd probably agree more often. As it were, Sam like getting regular sex and generally kept quiet.

He also didn't want to find his dick had been dyed purple when he next went to the bathroom should he agree with Dean aloud. He'd found that unfortunate side effect out a few months previous. Sam dares any male not to shriek like a girl when they find out their dick is an alarming shade of purple. He'd honestly thought something had happened (other than a pissy archangel) and it was going to drop off. Quite frankly, he was more scared during that one shower than he had been on any hunt. Ever.

He was quite fond of his dick, thankyouverymuch.

Of course, all of that was in the past, and Sam now had more pressing issues. One being, he was fairly certain he had fleas. Did rabbits even get fleas? Sam wasn't sure, but he was pretty damn certain that he had an itch.

"Oi, Thumper, what are you doing?" Sam stopped his fidgeting and loud scratching to look over at Dean, beady black eyes blinking at him. He had no idea what Dean's issue was. It wasn't like his scratching was harming anyone. Except possibly giving the guinea pig under him slight motion sickness. And maybe concussion. Okay, Sam mentally conceded that he should probably stop if only so that Gabriel didn't smite him when they got turned back to normal.

"Do rabbits have fleas?" Sam really wanted to know the answer to that as well, so he was quite grateful that Castiel had asked it. The put out and somewhat disturbed look on Dean's face was also amusing to witness.

"Hazel-Rah damn well not have fleas or I'm gonna kick his ass and turn him into a pie," Dean grumble, causing Sam to stare at him in alarm - though some of that alarm was the fact that apparently, at some point, Dean had either watched or read _Watership Down_ - Sam didn't know which one was a more disturbing thought.

That, of course, was before Dean suddenly started humming Bright Eyes and then even Gabriel stopped his fidgeting and squeaking in order to pop his head out from under Sam's tubby stomach to blink at Dean in disbelief.

"What are you humming?" Castiel asked, and Sam learnt another new thing about rabbits. Apparently snorting with amusement hurt. Tiny nostrils and all.

"What? I'm not humming! Nope. So! What do we do about Peter Rabbit and his annoyingly squeaky sidekick?" Sam was possibly too disturbed by Dean's seemingly unending knowledge of rabbit literature and film references to start getting annoyed by it. Though if Dean called him Benjamin Bunny, then he was biting him.

"Who is Peter Rabbit and why is he called Peter? Is he an actual rabbit?" Castiel asked. Sam got bored with the conversation - though he felt a small amount of amusement at Dean's startled look at Castiel's question - and moved off of Gabriel, before pinning the guinea pig down once more so that he could clean his ears. Because that little tuft of orange fur sticking up behind Gabriel's ear was really beginning to annoy Sam and he needed to do something about it. That was his excuse were anyone to ever ask him. He was a rabbit, he had no thumbs, he had to work with what he had. Yep, that was exactly why he was licking Gabriel's guinea pig ears.

He was not grooming him.

Rabbits did not groom their guinea pig companions.

_Sam_ did not groom Gabriel.

Much.

"Velveteen, you better not be eating the Holy Guinea Pig. He'll smite you when you get turned back," Dean told him, and Sam just stared at him blankly before turning so that his large rabbity bottom was facing Dean and carried on 'not-grooming' Gabriel. Really, the velveteen rabbit wasn't even close to his shade of brown. Nor were they the same breed of rabbit. Dean could do better than that.

Just not Benjamin Bunny.

He really would bite Dean if he went that route.

"So, Cas, any ideas on how to make Sammy human again and not Bugs Bunny? And possibly human shaped Sammy, not Frank. That would be creepy and Sam would probably use that as the perfect reason to stab me or something." Sam considered that Dean was probably right about that.

"I do not think there is much we can do. There is the chance that we will just have to wait for the curse to stop on it's own. I do not think I will be able to change them back if Gabriel has not already been able too." Sam stopped his 'not-grooming' of Gabriel's ear and stared at him suspiciously upon hearing Castiel's answer. Narrowing his beady little black eyes at the suddenly very quiet guinea pig, Sam huffed and then sharply bit down on Gabriel's ear. The resulting squeal was so very satisfying to Sam.

"Shit, Bunnicula! What the hell? I swear, if he decides to smite you for all of this, don't be hiding behind me! I don't want to die because you got pissy with the guinea pig archangel!" Dean exclaimed, picking Sam up from the bed and away from Gabriel. Sam struggled against the hold Dean had on him, then huffed and slumped down when he realised the futility of trying to get out of Dean's grip. Instead, he settled for just glaring at Gabriel, who fidgetted and chuntered under his breath sheepishly. Sam continued to glare and then kicked his back legs a little, getting a pained curse from Dean. Sam stopped kicking and licked Dean's hand in apology. It was possible he'd slightly forgotten that he was big enough that his hind legs happened to be hanging in an unfortunate place for Dean.

Seconds later, with a nose wriggle and small squeak from Gabriel, Sam found himself sitting on the floor with Dean sprawled underneath him, groaning in pain. And Sam completely human - and not in a Frank human form.

"I knew you had something to do with this! You turned me into Roger Rabbit! What the hell, Gabriel?" Sam exclaimed, quickly moving to get off his bruised brother and growling angrily at Gabriel, who just looked at the bed he was sitting on sheepishly. Dean groaned again and gratefully took the help Castiel offered him to stand up.

"I hate your brother, Cas."

"Aw, come on, Sammy! It was fun! And… in my defence, I didn't turn us into a rabbit and guinea pig! I just… ignored the fact that I could end the curse straight away," Gabriel told him, looking at him with large innocent eyes. That didn't fool Sam at all. There was nothing innocent about Gabriel. A two dollar whore was more innocent than that archangel.

"You… you're a dick, Gabriel! And you're sleeping on the couch from now on!"

"What? Sammy! That's a little harsh!"

"Nope! It's a well known fact that rabbits don't get it on with guinea pigs! Touch luck to you, Gabe! Now… does anyone have any carrots? I really want some carrots." Dean gaped at Sam and then snorted when Sam's nose twitched.

* * *

**End Notes** - So! Bunnies! *Snickers* Don't ask where this came from. I just wanted to bloody sleep. Also? I'm kinda disturbed at how many rabbit references I can apparently make off the top of my head. Should you wish to know (and don't already) the rabbit's Dean (and Sam) mention are:

Thumper - _Bambi_ He's the annoyingly cute rabbit that refuses to eat his greens… And possibly had a gay relationship with a male skunk…

Hazel-Rah (and Fiver - who, upon reading back over it, I edited out… poor guy) - As Sam mentioned, they are the two main rabbits in _Watership Down_. Fiver was the rabbit that had the visions and Hazel-Rah was his older brother. 'Rah' is an honorific added to the end of names for the leaders of the er… warren? I don't know, it's a rabbit thing. They live in warrens, right? - _Bright Eyes_ was the song written for the film version of this.

Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny are both creations of Beatrix Potter, they're apparently cousins (if I remember right) and er… strangely I swear Benjamin later gets his bunny thing on with one of the Flopsy Bunnies… who are Peter's sisters… Strange…

Velveteen - As in the _Velveteen Rabbit_. Sam's right, totally different shades of brown. *Nods* Apparently there was a film of this as well, who knew?

Bugs Bunny - Who doesn't know him?

Frank - *snort* He's the er… man dressed as a grey rabbit in _Donnie Darko_

Bunnicula - *snickers* Character from a story of the same name. It's er… actually, it's freaking amusing, is what it is.

Roger Rabbit - From the awesome film _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ which is brilliant and I fully recommend to everyone if you haven't already seen it! *Nods*

So, now that I've stunned myself and possibly all f you with my strange rabbit reference knowledge, let me know what you think! Of the fic, not the rabbit reference thing… Cheers!


	12. Future

**Title**: Future Happiness (or close enough)  
**Author**: She Who Cannot Be Turned  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Gabriel/Sam, Dean, Castiel  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365 (Table found on my LJ)  
**Prompt**: 13. Future  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, I don't own (except, you know the bits you recognise because they were in the first part…*cough*)  
**Summary**: Gabriel and Dean were going to hunt down the bastard that had roofied Sam. Honest. Just as soon as they stopped laughing.  
**Word Count**: 2,218 words  
**Warnings**: Crack. Sheer Crack.  
**Author Notes**: I have no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this because well… I just found it in a random file on my computer and kinda decided to finish it. Seriously, not a clue.

Gabriel had a theory. It was a solid theory. Alright, fine, it was shaky at best. Still, his theory was, was that Sam was affected in such a way because either a) whatever he had been drugged with reacted with the demon blood in his veins, b) it messed with his freakish demony power things or c) the air really is thinner up there and it's finally gotten to him.

The last one would also partly explain some of Dean's actions as well.

Whichever one it was - and he was almost positive that it was one of them - whoever drugged Sam clearly hadn't gotten the reaction they were looking for. They had better hope the reaction they _had_ been hoping for wasn't for Sam to be in their beds, because Gabriel _was_ going to find them, and if that was their intention, even God wouldn't be able to save them.

Gabriel glanced over to where Castiel was looking like he wished their Father had never brought him back when he'd died a second time, and smirked.

Sure, he was going to make the culprit beg, but before that, he was going to enjoy this, because Sam? Sam was…

"I'm sensing angst and foreboding in your future, Cas. You should try to relax a little more. Ease up. Ooh! I sense you will soon realise that wearing the same set of clothes day in, day out is actually a little disgusting and will go shopping with Gabriel," Sam said, all of which was said in pretty much one breath and actually made Gabriel inhale deeply when he stopped. Castiel, on the other hand, just blinked and then turned pleading eyes to Dean.

Who looked to be trying to smother himself on his bed.

"If we shoot him, you can bring him back later, can't you, Gabriel?" Dean asked, though his voice was somewhat muffled given he hadn't removed the pillow from his face.

"If you shoot him, I'll make you constantly think you are trapped in a plane with hundreds of rats. For an eternity. So, go ahead, shoot Sammy," Gabriel drawled, then considered taking that back when Sam whined in the back of his throat and threw himself at Gabriel, making the chair he was sitting on, break under the impact. "Sam…"

"Gabriel! I had this sudden overwhelming feeling of woe and it was coming from you. They told me that you needed hugs. I'm giving you hugs, are you feeling happy now?" Sam asked, clinging to Gabriel like a damned octopus. Gabriel nodded, then glared at Dean when he chuckled.

"I'm feeling happy now, Sammy. Thank you. Dean looks jam-packed full of woe. He probably needs all the hugs you can give him," Gabriel said, smirking when Dean jerked up to gape at him in horror.

"Dude! That's just not—Hi, Sam," Dean sighed in resignation as Sam rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug. Gabriel grinned and looked over to where Castiel still looked vaguely horrified over something.

"Cas? You okay?" Gabriel asked quietly, trying not to bring Sam's attention away from 'ridding Dean of his woe'. Castiel looked towards him and moved closer, sitting on the other seat around the table, opposite Gabriel.

"Sam's condition is… worrying me," Castiel admitted finally in an equally quiet voice, and both angels glanced over to see Dean trying (and failing) to extract himself from Sam's arms, and Sam cooing at Dean, completely oblivious to his brother's discomfort. Gabriel snickered quietly before turning back to face Castiel.

"He should be okay in the morning. We just need to find some way to get him to sleep," Gabriel reassured him, though he was, admittedly, at a loss on _how_ they'd get the hyperactive giant who thinks he's a psychic to sleep.

"That is not going to be easy. However, I am more worried that he thinks he's psychic. What if it is true?" Castiel asked him quietly, both angels freezing when Sam's attention briefly turned to them before clearly deciding that ridding his big brother all all that ails him was far more important than Castiel's wardrobe issues or Gabriel's… whatever the hell Sam thought was wrong with Gabriel. Besides the obvious.

"I think we should find Gabriel a bigger vessel, Dean. He might become all… Napoleonic and mean," Sam whispered, curing Dean of any and all woes he may have ever had in just one sentence. Sam looked rather pleased with himself when Dean collapsed against him - stopping struggling against the octopus that Sam seemingly was in the process - and started cackling loudly. Gabriel just glared at them both and mentally reminded himself that Sam wasn't really of his right mind and smiting the mentally challenged was probably frowned upon and not all too PC.

"Sam's not psychic, Cas. Well, not in the way he seems to think. And not really in the way Dean seems to think either. Though I'd imagine if he really put his mind to it, he could probably Uri Gellar a couple of spoons," Gabriel muttered, scowling a little as he realised that Dean was showing no signs of ending his cackling, and that it was only encouraging Sam.

"We should go clothes shopping for Castiel and vessel shopping for Gabriel… and possibly music shopping for you. I'm sure you'd like _some_ music that was released after 1989…" Sam muttered almost to himself, though Gabriel was amused to see that Dean's cackling stopped almost immediately.

Sadly for Dean, Sam noticed as well and promptly smothered his older brother in another hug.

"Don't worry, Dean! You'll be happy! We'll all be happy! I foresee this in our futures! We'll be happy in the Impala; Castiel in his new clothes, Gabriel a little taller and less Napoleonic, you with your new music tastes and me with a nice new laptop that doesn't freeze every time you so much as consider going on a naughty website…. I think nuns made my laptop," Sam added musingly, completely ignoring Dean's muffled protests and just holding on to him even tighter and gently patting Dean's head.

"You know, besides me apparently being Napoleonic - who wasn't all that short to begin with - and you being a fashion walking disaster, this predicament is much more amusing to me than that minor de-aging fiasco those months back," Gabriel mused to Castiel, who seemed to begrudgingly agree, though it appeared to pain the angel to do so.

"I do not wish for new clothes, Gabriel. We should possibly do something about Sam. What if he's right. I really do not wish to wear new clothing and Dean may do something we might all regret should anyone force new music on him," Castiel pointed out, not taking his eyes of Sam still hugging a now resigned - and possibly asphyxiated - Dean.

"Fine, and anyway, I told you, he'll be fine in the morning once whatever he was drugged with has made its way through his system," Gabriel muttered through a sigh, finally dragging his eyes away from the amusing sight of Dean and Sam to look at his forlorn looking brother.

"You promise? And you're quite sure that we shouldn't be worried about Sam's psychic abilities?"

"Given he seems to think Dean will be happy to listen to Black Eyed Peas or whatever, I think we can safely agree his psychic abilities are worse than that teacher out of those Magic Kid books."

"Dean listens to vegetables?"

"Technically, they're a legume," Gabriel corrected, then paused and shook his head. "It's the name of a band, Cas. And that's besides the point. I'm just saying, if you actually listened to the stuff Sam was apparently 'seeing' then you'd realise it's all a load of crap."

"Gabriel…"

"What? Listen to him!" Gabriel hissed, waving over at Sam, who was still stroking Dean's hair and was muttering to him about how Dean's grumpiness was all attributed to the too-tight jeans he wore and that one day all the spirits in the world would join forces and start up an annual ball so they could share their ghostly gossips.

"You may have a point."

"I always have a point," Gabriel paused, and then amended himself. "Even when I don't."

"And we just have to let it pass?" Castiel asked him doubtfully, and Gabriel sighed to himself.

"Yes. Well, and hope that Dean doesn't get too annoyed and decide to just shoot Sam in the head or soemthing."

"Dean wouldn't do that."

"Dean damn well will if someone doesn't get this freaking kraken off of me! I'm not kidding! He's now discussing how it could be possible to talk a demon into leaving your body should they possess you! I believe him! If I was a damned demon, I'd leave just to get away from his incessant _chatter_!" Dean screamed at them, making both the angels and Sam jump in shock. Gabriel and Castiel looked at Dean when he groaned and saw that Sam's lower lip was starting to tremble.

"Dean?"

"Oh for the—I was joking Sammy. Honest. Just… aren't you a little tired? Maybe you should get some sleep, yeah? That could be awesome," Dean muttered, looking for all the world like he was actually considering his idea himself.

"Dean's right, Sammy. Time to get some sleep."

"Yep, which means you've got to let me go and move over to your own bed, Sammy," Dean said through gritted teeth, gently nudging at Sam to try and loosen the man's grip. To no avail. In fact, if what Gabriel could see was right, it only made Sam cling even tighter. He'd feel a little jealous over how clingy Sam was being of Dean, but really, Gabriel would rather it be Dean than himself.

"Nooooo," Sam whined, clinging to Dean and practically burying his face into Dean's jacket. Gabriel snickered when he noticed Dean was grinding his teeth.

"How about if Dean stays with you?"

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, glaring over at Castiel for making the suggestion. Gabriel by this point was snickering to himself too much to actually give any input to the conversation/argument/what the hell ever was actually going on.

"Okay! And when we wake up we'll all be happy, happy, joy, joy," Sam exclaimed, manhandling a very unhelpful and reluctant Dean into a more vertical and comfortable - for Sam at least - position on the bed. Wrestling with covers and nearly rolling Dean off the bed in the process, only managing to stop him by practically strangling him as he grabbed his brother's neck.

"Sam!" Gabriel broke down into hysterical laughter, tears streaming down his face as Sam made a somewhat dazed horrified look and almost launched himself on to his brother to check that he hadn't done any lasting damage.

"Perhaps we should help Dean before Sam inadvertently kills him," Castiel suggested calmly, though Gabriel would swear that he saw the angel's lips twitch in amusement.

"Nah, they'll be fine. Sam'll pass out soon enough, I bet. Or Dean will knock him out. Wanna bet on which one happens first? Could be amusing."

"I do not think that would be a good thing to do, Gabriel. Though were we to hypothetically carry on with that bet, I would go with Sam passing out," Castiel muttered, eyeing the bed where Dean was now batting Sam's hands away from mauling him in the form of checking the bruising around his neck.

"Hmm, you might be right there, Cassy," Gabriel admitted, noticing Sam was looking even less aware than he had been and his eyes were drooping.

"Do not call me that. And… what have I won?" Castiel asked just as Sam gave a jaw-cracking yawn and then promptly passed out, winding Dean in the process.

"What? Nothing! You don't get anything for winning a hypothetical bet!"

"Guys! Help! Can't breathe! Stop… stop bitching!" Dean gasped out, arms flailing at the sides and occasionally hitting at Sam. Not that the man noticed.

"Oh stop whining. You'll be fine. Do you really want to risk waking him up just for a little bit of comfort? No? I didn't think so. Just… give in to the asphyxiation and go to sleep," Gabriel told Dean with a negligent wave of his hand.

"I think I should get something. I was right. He passed out before Dean cou-Oh, I think Dean's just passed out," Castiel said, slight concern colouring his voice.

"He'll be fine. Sammy's just not the lightest of people. Long as we get him off Dean before any lasting damage can happen, then everyone'll be happy. Well, everyone other than Sam, who's going to have the world's worst hangover in the morning."

"Hmm… but he won't be psychic?"

"He won't be psychic."

"That's good then."

"Doubt Sam'll agree with that prognosis," Gabriel muttered, and then snickered softly when he noticed Sam shift and cling to Dean like his older brother was an over-large teddy bear. "We should probably just… let them sleep and hide from them both tomorrow. Human's don't like it when angels refuse to cure their hangovers."

"Yes, that does sound like a wise idea. I'm sure Dean will be fine looking after Sam."

"I'll let him know you said that."

**End Notes: **This is me finally contributing to the awesome idea of Sabriel Tuesday! Every Tuesday is basically a day to post something Sabriel related and well, I've kinda failed miserably at the last two, so yay for me for finally getting something posted! XD

Hopefully you all enjoyed this – even though it's completely mental and I have no idea what I was thinking when I started to write it! Lol! Cheers and hope you all have a wonderful holiday time, whatever your religion/beliefs may be!


	13. Solstice

**Title**: Kidnapped  
**Author**: She Who Cannot Be Turned  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Sam/Gabriel (established)  
**Claim**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
**Theme**: Theme 06: 365  
**Prompt**: 05. Solstice  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimer**: Again, don't own this.  
**Summary**: Sam knew he should have been wary when Gabriel had a gleam of unbridled joy in his eyes. He should have probably looked at the calendar as well.  
**Word Count**: 927 words  
**Spoilers**: If you know who Gabriel is, then you should be fine.  
**Warnings**: Insanity and random nakedness… Slash, too. Really? Do I actually need to warn for that anymore? Lol.  
**Author Notes**: Again… I have no idea… I really don't. I may just be a little special in the mind…

* * *

Sam warily eyed the archangel in front of him, then glanced to Dean and Castiel, who were both looking equally as warily at the clearly excited about something being. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, clearly expecting Sam's answer to the weirdest fucking question Sam has ever been asked. Which, given the sort of shit he and Dean get into on a regular basis, is really saying something.

"So?" Clearly Gabriel had gotten bored with waiting for Sam's answer silently. Actually, Sam was impressed that Gabriel had even managed to stay quiet as long as he had.

"I'm sorry, what did you want me to do?" Sam asked, just in case he'd misheard the question, though judging by the stifled snort from Dean and Castiel's direction he'd heard right. Worryingly.

"Solstice, Sammy! Solstice! Pagan rituals of… pagan-y goodness!" Gabriel said, and Sam nodded, yeah, he'd heard right. Though, actually, he wasn't too sure on what the question was.

"And… actually, the Solstice is druids isn't it? Certainly isn't Norse. You had no sun!" Sam pointed out, and Gabriel gave him a look that made Sam feel quite stupid, which was fair given his question was stupid.

"We had the sun. Besides, you celebrate Halloween! What, you just thought you Vaguely Christians could celebrate whatever you like, but we pagans have to stick to the right ones according to culture? That's mean! Damn Christianity," Gabriel muttered, getting a small distressed squeak from Castiel.

"Er… I'm not the only one seeing absolutely no sense in that, right? And the hypocritical bits, too…" Dean commented, slowly.

"Yeah, I'm with ya, Dean. Gabriel, what is it you want to do, exactly?" Sam asked, before making a startled noise when Gabriel huffed and launched himself bodily at Sam, tackling him to the ground.

"Dudes! Room! Get a room! Cas! Cas, quick! Quick! Take us away!" Dean yelped, tugging on Castiel's sleeve frantically, whilst looking wildly around the room to avoid looking at Sam, which Sam thought was a vague exaggeration considering he and Gabriel weren't actually doing anything. Dean was far too fascinating to watch in his panic. Finally though, Gabriel got bored (unsurprisingly) and growled.

"Screw this!" Gabriel muttered, then looked down at Sam with narrowed eyes, that made Sam's 'Oh shit, Gabriel's gonna do something humiliating/mentally scarring/terrifying'-o-meter go into overdrive, before clicking his fingers.

Sam opened his eyes, not actually realising he'd closed them (and mentally cringing at the cliché that he hadn't even realised actually happened, though, he supposed it had to become a cliché for a reason) and then blinked at the cloudy sky above him. Confusing, because it had been morning when he'd last checked, not, as the sun was implying, mid-afternoon.

"Er…" Sam blinked again, and then glanced over at Gabriel, who was sitting next to him. Sam did a double take and gaped. "Are you naked?"

"Yep," Gabriel said, popping the p, then turning to leer at Sam. "So are you."

Sam yelped and sat up quickly, covering himself and looking around them to see if anyone had noticed. Where they were, they were the only people around, thankfully. Didn't answer _where_ that was though.

"Why are we naked? Do I want to know? And… where are we?" Sam asked, finally looking back at Gabriel, who was relaxing beside him, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Which he probably didn't.

"We're naked because I decided we should be naked and you don't have any handy-dandy powers to snap up some clothes," Gabriel told him with a smirk, before slowly trailing his eyes down Sam's body, which made Sam both uncomfortable _and_ turned on.

Sam shook his head, deciding that he really couldn't do anything about his state of undress if Gabriel didn't want him clothed, and sighed, looking at his annoying angel through his fringe (which he really should trim). "Where've you brought me?"

"England," Gabriel said, and Sam sighed once more, glanced up at the overcast sky and raising an eyebrow.

"I'd always figured people exaggerated about the weather over here," Sam mumbled and Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. The weather here sucks," Gabriel told him bluntly, and Sam nodded absently, plucking at the grass underneath him and shifting slightly to get a little more comfortable.

"So, where in England?"

"You can't tell?" Gabriel asked him playfully, grinning at him and Sam rolled his eyes. It wasn't like the trickster-angel was known for deviating from the 'classics' as he called them.

"Stonehenge?"

"Exactly, Sammy Boy, exactly!" Gabriel told him, and Sam tried to hide his smile by dipping his head and shaking it in faked exasperation. "We'll join the festivities later on, but for now, we relax!"

"Relax, huh?" Sam asked, looking over at Gabriel disbelievingly, and was gifted with a lecherous smirk. Sam only had a second to feel wary of the look on Gabriel's face, before the angel was on him, silencing any complaints Sam had by pressing their lips together.

Sam really wasn't going to complain.

In fact, he was considering claiming Solstice as his favourite new celebration. Sam didn't give that much more thought though, as Gabriel was doing a damn good job at distracting Sam from pretty much everything other than the angel himself.

Sam was _really_ okay with that, he thought with a loud groan, before all coherent thoughts were destroyed by Gabriel's tongue and hands.

* * *

**End Notes: **Alright, I copped out on writing smut. Meh. It's like three in the morning. Sam and Gabriel can deal with it! Lol! But, check it out! I've managed to write something for Sabriel Tuesday again!

So, Happy New Year! And yes… I realise this fic is actually about six months too early (or too late…) but meh. Honestly? I can't even remember writing this! *Snort* No, really. I woke up to it on my computer and thought… 'might as well post it' *snickers* Hope you like it and er… sorry if it makes no sense? Heh!


End file.
